Beyond the Field
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: To him, football met everything. Nothing else was more important, but that day he picked his little sister up from the hospital and saw her blonde haired patient, everything changed. Because of this, Natsu Dragneel was forced with the most difficult decision yet. His love for the game, or the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, I don't know why a story like this hasn't been written yet. But I'm writing it now! I'm thinking you guys are going to hate me at some parts and some of you will love me but I promise everything will be ok in the end! Enjoy ~ _

_Pairings: Main: NaLu Others: Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, RoWen, Igneel x Grandeeny, ElfEver, basically all the major couples. _

_Summary: To him, football met everything. Nothing else was more important, but that day he picked his little sister up from the hospital and saw her blonde haired patient, everything changed._

_Beyond the Field: Chapter one_

He was all nerves and anticipation. This level of competition went way beyond his college years of football. In high school, college coaches had their eyes on him and his amazing abilities since day one of his freshman year. He was awarded a full-ride scholarship for football and was immediately drafted into the professional league right after college.

That wasn't even the best part about it though.

His best friends, whom he had grown up with all his life, also received a spot on their state's professional football team. That alone made the experience one hundred times better.

Through the long, grueling 6 hour practices. Through the sweat, the blood, and the tears, the day they have been anticipating for so long has finally arrived.

Their first professional football game.

All the members of the team stood underneath the stands waiting to be announced and run out on their home field. There was conversation going on all around, that and the roaring of the crowd just above them made it impossible to hear anything.

But to the rookie running back, Natsu Dragneel, he could only hear silence as he focused on the upcoming game.

"Yo flame brain, you ready?" Gray Fullbuster, the quarterback, asked knowing that his best friend and rival was just as nervous as he was. Through his nerves, Natsu flashed his famous grin in hopes that it would wash away some of his fears.

"Born ready ice princess." He turned to face the dark haired man who was a mere few inches taller than he was. "What 'bout you? I bet you're shiverin' in your cleats." Gray scoffed at the half hearted insult.

"Yeah, terrified. The only difference is this league has more experience than the college level. And with all the torture of practices we went through, the bastards don't stand a chance." The leader of team said trying to lift the spirits of all who were listening. The pink haired athlete rolled his eyes, Gray could sure act like a chick sometimes.

"As long as you keep the thong out of your ass, ya prick." The voice of the defensive back, Gajeel Redfox, spoke loud enough for Gray to hear his rude comment. The quarterback didn't take the comment seriously though. "Stick to the football, your pep talks suck."

"Someones PMSing…" Natsu mumbled under his breath which earned a bark of laughter to anyone who was tuned into the three mens conversation. While the long haired man clenched his jaw at the comment, Gray smirked.

"I don't think its PMS pyro freak," Gray gave Gajeel a look of knowing which confused the taller man, "I think its a short girl, with short blue hair, who loves books and name is Levy-"

"What about her fucker?" Gajeel said his attention focused on the leader of the team for the comment about his girlfriend.

"She's coming to watch you today, ya?" Gajeel nodded with a slight blush adorning his tanned skin.

"So what 'bout it?" Gajeel inquired. "Your girl's comin' to see ya too." Gray stayed silent, not saying anything because Juvia was coming to watch his game today. Gajeel turned to the pink haired man now. "Sucks to be you Salamander, doesn't have a girl to come watch him." Gajeel said snickering along with Gray.

Natsu just growled at the comment. "I don't need a girlfriend, I just need football." The pinkette said stubbornly, slightly embarrassed by the truth.

"Come to think of it," Gray started saying putting his thumb and forefinger and rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner, "You've never had a girlfriend have you Natsu?" He just blushed even more which caused howls of laughter from the listening crowd.

"Its not funny!" Natsu said defensively, "I've just never been interested in a girl before."

"What are ya, gay?" Gajeel barked out and another round of laughter erupted. Before the pink haired running back could respond the announcer began to talk. Putting on their helmets and their mouthpieces, the nerves came back as the announcer said it was time for them to come out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I introduce to you, the Magnolian Mages!" The screams and cheers of the crowd motivated them as they ran out to their home field. Gray ran in front as Natsu ran a little behind alongside Gajeel, soaking in the the amusement of the crowd. It was at this point in time Natsu Dragneel decided…

He was born to play football.

* * *

"Great job tonight, ladies!" Coach Makarov said to his team. They had won the game 28 to 10, Natsu getting all 4 of the touchdowns. "Even though I'm proud of you brats, we still got practice tomorrow. Don't be late or prepared to run!" Makarov looked to Gray. "Gray if you would dismiss us." Gray nodded and put his hand out, as did his other teammates.

"Mages on three!" Gray shouted.

"One, two, three. Mages!" The rest of the team shouted in unison going to shower, change, and go home and wait until tomorrow's torturous practice. Natsu went to his locker which was in between his two friends. Once he unlocked his locker, he immediately reached his phone to check his texts and calls. He immediately checked and seen that he had a text from his mother.

_Great job tonight Natsu, Igneel and I are very proud! Could you pick Wendy up from her job shadowing at the hospital while we go get tonights dinner? Thank you dear ~ _

Natsu rolled his eyes, Grandeeny didn't even give him a choice. Grabbing his towel he quickly found an empty shower stall, washed the sweat out of his hair and off his well toned body, and walked back over to his locker to get dry clothes.

"Any plans for tonight?" Gray asked him as he put on a black t-shirt. Natsu just shrugged.

"I have to go pick Wendy up, Igneel and Grandeeny are going out to get dinner so I think it might be a family night." The 22 year old pink haired male said.

"Okay, well if its not text me and we'll make some plans." Gray said shutting his locker and grabbing his car keys. "Later flame crotch." He said with a two finger salute and went off to go meet his blue haired girlfriend. Natsu looked around to see there were only a few more males left in the locker room, he assumed Gajeel already left to go be with Levy. Sighing, Natsu grabbed his own car keys and left the locker room.

* * *

Parking in the hospital parking lot Natsu got out of his red corvette that he worked his ass off to get during his high school years. Entering the building he walked up to the receptionist desk, not sure on where his sister would be. "Excuse me, miss?"

The nurse looked up and smiled. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. My sister Wendy Marvell is job shadowing here, do you happen to know where she is?" The nurses green eyes brightened up.

"Oh, Wendy! Shes such a sweet girl. Shes just right down the hall in room 72." The nurse said, her smile never faltering. Natsu gave a smile back and nodded his thanks and continued down the hallway where the nurse told him to go. When he was in front of the door he noticed it cracked. Out of curiosity, he peaked inside to see what was going on in there. He seen his long blue haired sister sitting in a chair next to the bed that he assumed was occupied but couldn't see who was in it. He just assumed it was a female by the voice. Instead of interrupting their conversation, he decided to eavesdrop.

"How are you feeling today Lucy-san?" Wendy Marvell asked the blonde haired patient who gave a soft smile back.

"I'm feeling fine. It's been a whole month already, and I'm still in the clear." Lucy said happily back. "I feel like a new person."

"I'm so happy to hear that! Do you know when you can leave the hospital?" Lucy wrinkled up her nose in irritation.

"They said I couldn't leave until I'm at least two months in the clear, because I guess within the first two months is when it has the best chance of returning." Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Well, whenever you can get out of here I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you coming over for dinner!" Wendy suggested, but soon shook her head at her commanding tone. "I-I mean if you want to of course! Because I know y-you've been in here for awhile and don't really know many people…" Lucy giggled at the short girls antics.

"I would love to Wendy, as long as your parents are okay with it." She replied sweetly, trying to comfort the girl. Wendy smiled at the busty blonde.

"Awesome! I'll ask when it gets closer to time, I even got a brother that's a year older than you. He's super cool and nice, maybe he could introduce you to his friends."

"If he would like to sure." Lucy replied, her smile still on her face. Natsu swelled his pride at his sister's praise. Since there was a pause in the conversation, he decided it was the best time to step in since he was tired and wanted to home and eat.

"Wendy I'm here-" Natsu said stepping into the room and instantly paused as he seen the girl occupying the bed. He took one big audible gulp. Natsu had seen some pretty girls in his 22 years of life, but none as pretty as the blonde in the hospital bed. Her golden locks spread across her shoulders, her big, doe brown eyes looked at him in wonder, he usually didn't look there but he couldn't help but notice how big her chest looked in the ugly blue hospital gown.

Natsu decided that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy said looking back at her pink haired brother. "Natsu-nii, this is Lucy-san. Lucy-san, this is my brother Natsu-nii that I was just telling you about." Lucy offered him a smile and Natsu swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello." Even her voice was beautiful.

"H-Hey." The pink haired male stuttered out and took her soft hand as she offered him a friendly handshake. "Are you ready to go Wendy?" Natsu asked, he hated to be rude but their parents were probably waiting on them. The petite girl sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting pretty late." She said standing up and walking over to the blonde and pulling her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Lucy-san!" Lucy smiled and kissed the younger girls forehead.

"I'm looking forward to it Wendy." Lucy let go and looked into Natsu's onyx eyes. "It was really nice meeting you, Natsu." Natsu felt his mouth grow dry all of a sudden.

"It was nice to meet me too." Lucy gave a confused look and Natsu's face turned the color of his hair. "I mean it was nice to meet you, not me cause I already-" Natsu stammered but stopped when he heard the angelic giggles coming from the pretty blonde.

"You're pretty funny." Natsu's face grew even redder if that was even possible.

"T-Thanks." With that, Natsu and Wendy gave the blonde one last wave and walked out the door. The walk out of the hospital and to Natsu's car was silent until Wendy got in the car and started to laugh. Natsu gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asked starting his car. Wendy shook her head.

"Just your interaction with Lucy-san was pretty amusing is all." Natsu groaned as he pulled out on the main road.

"You know I'm not good with girls." Wendy smiled, trying to push her luck.

"Especially with pretty girls like Lucy." Natsu sighed, he couldn't lie to his sister.

"Yes, especially with pretty girls like Lucy." Natsu said and after a moment of silence he decided to ask a question he wondered about as soon as he laid eyes on her. "Whats wrong with her?" Wendy stiffened.

"Sorry Natsu-nii, I can't give out that information, its classified." Natsu frowned, but understood.

"Its cool, I understand." Natsu said even though he was desperate to know. He didn't know what it was, but something just drew him to the beautiful blonde. He didn't know if it was her laugh, or her smile, or her beautiful brown eyes, or her caring personality, or a mixture of both. She gave off an aura that made Natsu feel peaceful, and he wanted to be around it more. Even if it was their first encounter, Natsu made himself a promise.

He would get to know this mysterious Lucy.

_End__ Chapter_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, I really appreciate your guy's feedback! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I decided to update early for Christmas (; Enjoy! ~ _

_Beyond the Field: Chapter 2_

Natsu slumped into the locker room with his team mates.

That was a grueling, six hour practice.

"Ugh, I'm so dead." Gray said, putting his head against the cool metal locker. Natsu couldn't agree more with his frienemy. He casually sat down on the bench with his damp towel and wiped the sweat off from the back of his neck.

"Couldn't agree more Ice Freak." Gajeel said, freshly out of the shower. Natsu blinked in a daze, they just got in the locker room not even ten minutes ago.

"Gotta date or somethin'?" Natsu asked after standing up getting ready to take his own shower. Gajeel just nodded his head, water trickling on the floor.

"Yeah, mine and Shrimp's five month anniversary. Takin' her out to a fancy restaurant and all that jazz." Gajeel put a sly smirk on his face. "But the real fun won't be til' after-"

"I don't wanna hear about your damn sex life!" Natsu said smashing his large hands over his ears, blocking out the surrounding laughter from his fellow athletes. Gajeel looked at the pink haired man and his smirk grew larger.

"You're just mad that you're a virgin." Natsu's face turned the color of his hair. His jaw clenched at the embarrassing truth.

"So?" Natsu said trying to hide his embarrassment, but it wasn't working too well. "Droy's a virgin too! And he's two years older than I am!" He added in defense.

"But look at Droy," Gray joined into the conversation pointing over to the heavy set man, "And look at you." Natsu knew he was right, but still he abruptly stood up and pushed passed the line of men standing in his way.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl. I don't just want a hook up, I want something thats real." He said angrily and the other men knew not to mess with him when he was in a state like this.

Natsu stomped into the empty shower stalls and slammed his fist on the tile wall. "Bastards…" The pink haired athlete muttered under his breath. Of course those guys would make fun of him for a stupid reason like not having a girlfriend and being a virgin. His whole life has been dedicated to school and football, there was absolutely no time for anything else. Putting his hair into the water current he gave a small smile at the thought of the blonde he had met yesterday. Even though she hadn't been wearing any make-up and her hair was a disheveled mess, she was still one of the prettiest girls he had seen on a while. He put the cinnamon shampoo in his hair, maybe Lucy liked cinnamon fragrance? He shook his head of the thoughts.

Why was she doing this to him already? They only met yesterday. As he turned off the water and walked over to his locker to see the whole locker room was empty, he looked down at his phone to look at the time.

6:13 P.M. His onyx eyes widened at the time.

He was in the shower for over an hour. He scratched his damp hair in thought. What on Earthland could he possibly have been thinking about that made him stand in the shower for that long?

Oh yeah,

Lucy.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang, he quickly dried his hair off as much as he could with his towel before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Natsu." _Natsu sighed at the voice.

"What do you want Igneel?" He heard his father scoff into the phone.

"_Such a rude way to talk to your father, Natsu." _He rolled his eyes and stayed silent waiting for the older man to say what she wanted. "_Anyways, where are you at?"_

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "In the locker room."

"_Why are you still there? Your practice was suppose to be over an hour ago."_

Natsu gave an uneasy laugh, "I was taking a shower…"

"_For an hour? Your showers usually take five minutes."_

"Yeah, well, I had some stuff on my mind…" Natsu said, his face turning a dark shade of pink.

"_Oh? And what stuff would that be boy?" _Natsu gulped, he had no other choice but to tell the truth to his father.

He was the chief police officer of the Magnolia Police Department after all.

"A-A girl…" He could hear his father choke on the other line.

"_Natsu, we talked about this before. You DON'T think about a girl in the shower." _There was a pause in her sentence. "_Unless, shes your girlfriend?" _Natsu never felt his face heat up this much before.

"DAD! She's NOT my girlfriend! I just met her yesterday... "

"_... Natsu Dragneel, you shouldn't be jacking off to a girl you met yesterday in the shower." _

"I WAS NOT JACKING OFF!" He heard his father's laughter over the phone which just put even more salt in the wounds.

His laughter dying, Igneel was able to speak again. "_Anyway, can you pick Wendy up from the hospital? She gets done at 9. I know it's late but go explore, or go visit this 'girl.'" _Natsu was ready to reach over and choke his dad, but some of his anger was relieved whenever the thought of seeing Lucy again.

"Yeah, sure. whatever bye." He said and hung up his face and put it in his jeans pocket and quickly headed out of the locker room.

Knocking on room 72, he seen Lucy sitting up in her bed. Her hair was neatly brushed into pigtails and her brown eyes were focused on the book in front of her.

"Uh, Lucy?" The blonde jumped a little at the voice but soon calmed down when he realized who it was.

"Oh, Natsu. Wendy is helping the doctors with something else today." She said closing the book and placing it in her lap. "Is there something I could do for you?"

He walked over to the sickly girl on the bed and sat down in the unoccupied chair next to her. "No, uh, I'm sorry for scaring you." She giggled, and Natsu just absolutely loved that sound.

"It's okay, I don't get any other visitors besides Wendy so seeing you just shocked me a bit." Natsu blinked and put his elbows up on the arm rests.

"Why don't your parents' come to visit you?" He immediately regretted asking the question when Lucy's happy face instantly saddened. "I'm sorry-"

She offered the football player a sad smile. "No, its okay." She looked down to her lap before continuing. "My parent's are dead." Natsu's heart sank.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Luce." He already felt bad about bringing up unwanted memories for her, he wasn't going to go farther and asked how they died. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know my parents." Lucy looked up to him with shocked brown eyes.

"Really?" Natsu shook his head.

"Igneel and Grandeeny adopted me when I was three, and they also adopted Wendy when I was six. She was two at the time." Lucy put her small, pale hand on top of Natsu's large tan one.

"I'm very sorry to hear about that Natsu, I'm very glad that you found a family that loves you though." Lucy brought her hand back and placed it on her other one in her lap. "From what Wendy tells me, you have a wonderful family."

Natsu was still focusing on how her soft hand had been on top of his in a comforting manner. "Yeah, they're great." He muttered, still consumed with the lingering feeling of her hand on his.

"I can't wait to meet them whenever I get out of this place." Natsu snapped his head up.

"You're gonna meet them when you get out?" Lucy merely nodded her head. "Why?"

Lucy giggled once again. "Why not? I don't know anyone in this town besides Wendy, the fellow nurses, and now you." Lucy closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side and Natsu swore it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "And Wendy always raves about your moms cooking, it always makes my mouth water since I eat crappy hospital food." Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, Grandeeny's grub is pretty great." Natsu gave his signature grin. "It'll be great to have you over Luce! When can you leave this place." Lucy placed her finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"I think I have to wait another week. Then I'm free!" She said cheerfully and Natsu smiled at her happiness.

He wanted to see her this happy everyday.

"Where are you going to stay?" Lucy's eyes twinkled with wonder.

"You sure are full of questions today."

"You don't seem to mind."

She smiled. "Of course I don't." She looked to the hospital window. "I truthfully don't know, like I said I don't know anyone in this town." Natsu gave a thoughtful look towards the girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Lucy looked at his confused.

"Why?"

"Just curious, I am a very curious person after all." Natsu said relaxing more into the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"I can tell." Lucy smiled for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm 21."

"A year younger than me." He said under his breath. "Whenever you get out of this joint, I'll introduce you to my friends. They're freaks, but you're weird, so it'll work out."

Lucy gave a cute pout before sticking her tongue out of her mouth. "I'm not a weirdo, idiot." He chuckled at the girl's humor.

He wanted to hear her laugh everyday.

"But do you really mean it Natsu? I've always wanted friends." Natsu gave a surprised look when Lucy's hand smacked over her mouth harshly.

"What do ya mean by that?" She smiled it off, but Natsu knew there was more to tell.

"Thats a story for another day." She said bluntly, hoping that the athlete would take the hint and she was relieved when he did.

"I can't wait Natsu!" She said clapping her small hands together. He smiled softly at her this time.

"I can't wait to show you, Lucy."

He wanted to see her happy like this everyday.

Lucy returned the boys smile and thought,

"_Maybe he can give me the life I've always wanted."_

_**End Chapter**_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter threeeee! Sorry for the really long delay. Have some fluff after angst week! I had major writer's block on this chapter, so hopefully it turned out okay.

This will be updated every Saturday from now on, I'll let you know if anything changes ~

Natsu remained in Lucy's little hospital room, talking about the little things. Well mostly Natsu was talking and Lucy just sat there and giggled at what the goofy male had to say.

"So I kicked his ass then-"

"Natsu-nii?" The two teens turned to the now opened hospital door. Wendy stood in the doorway, a small bag draped around her shoulders and was clad in her usual nurse scrubs. "What are you doing here?"

"Pops asked me to come get you, but you weren't done so I decided to pay Luce here a visit." He answered nodding his head over to the blonde on the hospital bed.

"So we're already at the stage of friendship that we have nicknames for each other?" Natsu turned his attention back to the patient.

"But of course, I've known you for awhile now."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the male but smiled. "Maybe in Natsu years, in Lucy years a day isn't a long time."

"Are you feeling okay today Lucy-nee?" Wendy interrupted. The older female looked at her nurse and gave her an assuring smile.

"I feel perfect Wendy! I can't wait to get out of here next week." Lucy said with a sigh. "I just wish the doctors would let me look for places to rent on the computer or something so I'm not homeless."

"Lucy-nee you know you can't do that." The petite girl scolded. "It could-"

Lucy waved the younger girl off. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I just have to stay here, but at least I get to go outside for the first time in months next week." The two siblings shared a look, a knowing smile on their faces. Lucy looked between the two, confused as to what was going on through their brains. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing!" The two said in unision, Natsu slowly stood up, his heart dropping a bit when he seen Lucy's pout.

"Leaving so soon?" She whined, pushing her head deeper in her pillow hair scattering around her hair in a halo like fashion.

"Luce, I've been here a few hours its not 'so soon' but Igneel and Grandeeny are gonna flip out on me if I don't get Wendy home soon." He arched his back to pop the stiffness out, he looked to Wendy. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." The blue haired girl walked over to Lucy and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucy kissed the young girls forehead.

"I'm looking forward to it." Natsu smiled at the scene. Wendy never had gotten along with the girls her own age, or any girls in general. Seeing such a sweet and compassionate woman like Lucy being so sweet to his little sister made a tingling sensation race through his body.

How could someone so captivating deserve to be imprisoned in a place like this?

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow as well, Natsu?" Lucy's question brought him out of his thoughts, his infamous grin appearing on his face.

"Sounds like you already miss me Luce." He joked, making her roll her eyes. "But yeah, I guess I can stop by tomorrow. My parents are probably going to make me pick up Wendy anyways."

Lucy matched his grin, opening up her arms. He stared blankly at her, raising his eyebrow. He had to stop his laughter seeing the distraught look on her face.

"I take it you don't want a hug?" Lucy pouted towards the tall male. "Fine then, I didn't want your sweat to soak through my hospital gown anyway."

Natsu walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist in an embrace. "Lucky for you I showered after practice then." He held on tighter, feeling the blonde push against his chest in an attempt to get him to let go of her. He knew she didn't mind, hearing her angelic laughter fill his ears. Finally she gave up, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

He felt his heart start to race a mile a minute. Just having her in his arms, even if it was just a friendly hug, made his stomach do flips. Every other friendly hug he has given hadn't made his heart race rapidly…

So why was this hug with Lucy any different?

The two adults broke apart at the sound of a cough. They turned around to see Wendy, her face red with a little embarrassment and surprise. Natsu and Lucy blushed, not realizing how long their embrace truly lasted.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow then." The blonde said, giving them a small wave while the siblings returned the gesture.

"See ya tomorrow Luce!"

"Bye Lucy-nee!" Wendy said as she closed the door, walking with her adoptive brother through the hospital hallways. "You and Lucy-nee seem to be pretty good friends, Natsu-nii." Natsu felt his face heat up, knowing what the little rascal meant.

"Well lets see, I've spent the past two days talking to her." He scratched the back of his head, trying to calm his nerves from the long embrace him and Lucy shared just minutes ago. "And she's just kind of easy to talk too. You know how I am, a social butterfly. I tend to get comfortable with people quickly." Wendy observed her brother, not missing the subtle redness on his face or the fact that he was making excuses for his behavior as he went along. She decided not to tease him any farther, even though it did sound like fun.

"Yeah I guess you're right Natsu-nii." Wendy opened up the door to Natsu's car and buckled in her seat belt. "I'd be more worried about making up an excuse to Mom and Dad about why you got me home one hour late though" Natsu revved up the engine of his car, looking at his car radio to see the time.

It was 10 P.M.

He had been at the hospital for three hours, talking to Lucy. Time sure does fly when you're have fun right? It almost made up for the fact that he was going to get his ass chewed out by his parents for getting Wendy home late and missing dinner. It also didn't help he had a six hour practice tomorrow either. He groaned, faceplanting into his steering wheel.

"Shit."

XxXxX

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"Yeah, great to see you too dad." The pink haired male muttered under his breath, loving his father's reaction. "Wendy got caught up at the hospital."

Igneel looked to his youngest, seeing if Natsu was indeed telling the truth. Wendy vigorously nodded her head.

"He's telling the truth Igneel!" Wendy responded. "They had me doing a lot of hands on work today, I wanted to do my best so I took my time." She answered honestly under the analyzing stare of her adoptive father, relieved when his attention went back to her brother.

"What did you do in your freetime boy?"

"What does it matter to you geezer?"

"I'm your father." Igneel knew his son like the back of his hand, he could tell what Natsu had done just by the way he was standing mixed with the expression he held on his face. The eldest Dragneel smirked, confusing his son.

"Wha-"

"You went to see that girl, didn't you?"

"How did you-"

"Natsu please, I've been your father for the past 19 years I know you pretty damn well." On the topic of Natsu seeing this girl, Igneel's eyes narrowed at the football player. "You better not have done anything inappropriate to your girlfriend in front of my innocent Wendy."

Natsu's face turned the color of his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you. SHES. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND."

"So you did do something inappropriate in front of Wendy?!" He stomped over to his shorter son, grabbing him by the ear. "Say hi to your grandpa for me when you see him in heaven."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IN FRONT OF WENDY!"

"Yeah dad! All Natsu-nii did was hug Lucy-nee for a really long time!" At Wendy's interjection, Igneel let go of Natsu's ear. He stepped back a little, smirking at his son now.

"So this mysterious girl now has a name?" He turned his head to look at his daughter. "Is this 'Lucy' a doctor as well?" He seen Wendy's eyes widen slightly, her expression changing to one of sadness.

"N-Not exactly." Now Igneel was confused. If she didn't work as a nurse like Wendy, then who was she.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'"?

"Lucy-nee is the patient I've been assigned to take care of." The oldest Dragneel blinked, now he was the one confused.

"If Lucy is a patient, how did Natsu end up meeting her?"

"That day you and Mom told me to go pick up Wendy I asked the nurse at the help desk where she was, so she told me and I went there and yeah." Igneel soaked in the story his son just shared. He let out a deep sigh of disappointment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That doesn't sound very romantic, Natsu."

"It wasn't meant to be romantic, Igneel."

"Why is everyone being so loud?" The three turned to the groggy nose of a woman now entering the room. Her pink hair was tousled around from her previous sleep, her nightgown also wrinkled.

"Mom!" Wendy shouted, running over to Grandeeny, throwing her arms around the woman's waist. Grandeeny smiled gently, patting her little girl on her head.

"Hello darling, how was work?"

"It was great! I learned a lot today!"

"Thats awesome honey." She looked up to her two favorite boys, quirking an eyebrow up to show she was confused. "But that still doesn't explain why you two were being so noisy."

"Your son here," Igneel jabbed his thumb over in Natsu's direction. "Likes Wendy's patient." Grandeeny looked to her son, her lips pursed in wonder.

"Is this true Natsu?"

"No." He instantly replied. Even though Natsu's never really been in the dating game, from Gray and Gajeels perspective of dating is that you can't romantically like someone within a few days. It took them years to finally accept their feelings for Juvia and Levy, but they had also been friends from childhood. So maybe finally accepting your love for someone you've known your whole life was a little awkward?

Who knows, love was a confusing thing.

"Then why did you hug her for a long time boy?"

Natsu stayed silent at his father's question. Why did he hug Lucy for a long time? Was it because he was trying to figure out why his heart was beating so fast? How perfect she fit in his strong arms? Feeling the gaze of his family, he decided to answer.

"She wanted a hug." He simply said. Grandeeny giggled.

"So, Lucy wanted a simple hug but you gave her one that lasted a while? That sounds like a developing crush Natsu."

"Why do I even bother." The teen grumbled out before realizing something.

Grandeeny knew Lucy's name. "How do you know Lucy's name?"

"Unlike you two nimrods, I actually ask Wendy what she does at work. So yes, I do know about Lucy. She sounds like a very nice girl."

"She is really nice." Natsu took offence whenever his parent's mouths dropped open in surprise. "What?"

"Do you have a fever? Or did you, Natsu Dragneel, actually compliment a girl?" He felt his eye twitch in annoyance at Igneel's question. Did his parents really think that it wasn't possible of him to compliment a girl? It wasn't like he was going to be single forever.

"Do you guys really have that little of faith in me?"

"Yes." The older Dragneel's replied in unison.

"And we want Lucy to stay here?" Natsu instantly clamped his hand over his mouth, the siblings eyes growing as wide as dinner plates.

He really didn't mean to say that.

"You want Lucy to what?" Grandeeny asked. She heard what her children asked, but it wasn't registering in their mind that they wanted a complete stranger to stay here.

"Uh…" Was all Natsu could get out, he looked over to Wendy to help him out since it was her idea as well.

"Lucy-nee gets out of the hospital next week." Wendy began to explain, feeling her parent's eyes on her nervous frame. "And well, she doesn't have anywhere to stay…"

"What about her relatives? They should be taking care of her." Igneel said, voice serious. Wendy shook her head.

"She doesn't have any living relatives. I've been the only person to visit her since she was emitted a year ago." Wendy explained, tears burning at the back of eyes at the thought of how lonely Lucy must've been before Wendy started her internship.

"Its the hospitals job to help Lucy find a place to live Wendy. She'll-"

"They aren't helping her at all." Natsu interjected, surprising Grandeeny. "Lucy even said that she wants to look for a place, but the doctors won't let her look for one online. And since shes not allowed to go outside, shes stuck in there." He seen the shock in his mother's eyes, not fully understanding the reasoning behind it. When he was about to ask, Grandeeny indirectly answered his question.

"... Is she really that sick?" Grandeeny's heart dropped when she seen Wendy nod.

"Lucy-nii hasn't been outside in over a year." The woman looked over to her husband, a remorseful expression on her face.

"What is it Grandeeny?" Her husband asked with concern. "You're not seriously considering- we haven't even met the girl!"

"I'm a doctor Igneel. If Lucy has what I think she has, she'll have to be monitored anyway. Why not let her stay with someone she trusts? Someone she feels comfortable with?" Her temper sparks when Igneel still had a disapproving expression. "Since they are letting her out of the hospital, I assume that it's gone for the time being. But what if she relapses Igneel? She'll be alone, not knowing what to do. She doesn't have anyone to care for her other than Wendy and the other nurses."

"I know where you're getting at Grandeeny. I know it's your job to take care of people, but it's my job to protect my family. The idea of a stranger living here with us doesn't set well with me."

"Why not just meet her Dad? Get to know her for a few days then make your decision?" Igneel turned to his son, his mind raced for a reply but came up short. He wanted to help out this Lucy, she seemed to mean a lot to his children… but their safety came first to him. He didn't want a complete stranger sleeping under his roof, even if they did have the room. He sighed, it was his job to protect the people as well.

"Remember Igneel, Natsu and Wendy didn't have anyone until we found them."

That struck Igneel right in the heart, that was true. But they were only kids when they adopted them, this Lucy sounded older.

"...How old is she?"

"She's 21." So his suspicion was right, she was around Natsu's age. Grandeeny's words weighed heavy on his chest, as well as his thought process.

"Daddy please…" Igneel turned his head to Wendy's pleading eyes. "Lucy-nee has no one, I don't want her to be lonely anymore… she's told me things that happened when she was alone. I-I don't ever want her to go through that again."

"Even if it just for a few days until we help her find a place and Wendy and Grandeeny can go check on her everyday. Come on Dad!" Natsu pleaded, making Igneel's decision go towards the opposite direction.

He sighed heavily, making the other three in the room smile widely.

They knew they won.

"I want to meet her first."

"Of course Dad! Are you busy tomorrow?" There was so much happiness in Wendy's heart right now, Lucy wasn't going to be alone anymore! She was going to be with them, she was going to part of a family again.

"No, I'm actually off." He looked over to Grandeeny. "What about you Grandeeny?"

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'm off by six." Igneel nodded, looking to his son now for his schedule.

"I have practice from eleven until five, plus my shower and everything I should be out by six."

"Gotta get all spiffy for your lady I see?" His father teased.

"Can you go back to the way you were five minutes ago I'd appreciate it old man."

"Boys, knock it off." They apologized immediately, scared by the woman's deadly voice.

"So, why don't we all go see Lucy at six thirty?" She seen everyone nod in agreement. "I hope she isn't overwhelmed."

"She won't be." Wendy reassured. "She loves company." Natsu smiled, she sure did love company, but his family wasn't normal company. Now Natsu was starting to panic.

Lucy was meeting his family tomorrow.

After 19 years of being a part of this family, Natsu knew his family could be agonizing and overbearing. What if Lucy didn't like so many people around her at a time? Then again, she had already told him she couldn't wait to meet his crazy group of friends. He inwardly groaned.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gah, sorry this was late! I worked 30 hours last week for prom sure didn't help. But just think, you get this chapter and another one Saturday! And guys I swear I'm trying to get a page of my fanfictions on my blog, I just don't use tumblr on the computer to much so I don't really know how it works xD Anyways, enjoy ;P _

"What the hell was your problem today man?" Gray shouted, stomping into the locker room after the pink haired running back. "Because of you, we had to spend half of our practice running!"

Natsu groaned, mentally and physically not ready for the quarterback's salty attitude. "Oh shut up Gray, you needed the exercise you've been packing on the pounds lately."

He scoffed in reply. "Stop your blabbering and tell me whats wrong."

"It's about to get lovey dovey up in here, I'm out." Gajeel commented, walking out from behind a set of lockers. "I'm gonna go get lovey dovey with Levy instead-"

"Go get laid and shut up." Natsu interjected, not wanting to hear about the linebackers sex life with his short girlfriend. Gajeel snickered.

"Someones jealous."

"Someones not leaving." Natsu retorted to the male who was now pulling his bag out of his locker.

"Don't worry Salamander, I'll call you and tell you 'bout it later." He turned and walked away, ignoring the middle finger sent his way by the pink haired male.

"What an asshole." Natsu muttered under his breath so only he could hear. He looked up to see his best friend staring at him with questioning eyes, knowing Gray since the day he was born he knew he wasn't going to let him off the hook without at least saying something. Sighing, Natsu guessed he better say something.

"Okay so, Wendy had this patient that's been in the hospital for over a year. She gets out in a few days, but she's still really sick-"

"That doesn't make any sense. If she still really sick why isn't she going to stay in the hospital longer?"

"Maybe if you let me _finish._" He growled out, not happy about being interrupted. "The disease she has subsided for the time being, but it could come back at any time I guess. So Grandeeny and Wendy want her to stay at our house to take care of her…"

The smirk Gray gave him was unsettling. "New girl living at your house huh? Is she around your age?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, knowing what Gray was meaning. Just because there was going to be an outrageously beautiful woman whom was around his age living at his house did not mean he was going to date her.

It just meant he was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Whats it to you Ice Princess?"

"Oh so she is around your age." He walked over and slapped his large hand on Natsu's bare back, making the running back flinch at the stinging sensation. "Go get her man! This is the only time I'll let your dumbass behavior slide." Gray said while laughing, easily dodging the fist aimed straight for his face. Natsu growled ready to swing again but remember that he had to be out of here by a specific time.

"Do you really want me to get a girl that bad?" He grumbled before fishing around in his locker. "Ah shit!" Natsu shouted pulling out his phone looking at the time. It was already six o'clock and he had yet to take a shower. Having to run sprints after practice because of his absentmindedness didn't help at all. He ran to his locker, grabbing the towel and soap nearly slipping on the wet cement floor as he rushed to the showers.

"Why are you in such a hurry Flame Brain?" Gray asked, walking casually in the shower after his friend who turned the faucet on rather hastily, already washing his hair with shampoo. "Going to see your girl or something?"

"Yes! Wait, no! Gah!" Natsu groaned as the soap burned his eyes. He put his face under the rushing water, hoping that it would relieve at least some of the stinging sensation. "Igneel and Grandeeny are meeting her tonight and asking if she wants to move in." He picked up the conditioner and squirted some in his hand. He massaged his scalp with the soap, trying to wash away his nerves.

"Meeting the family already? Dang Natsu, never took you as the guy to take things fast." Washing the remaining soap off his body, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his slim waist.

"You're lucky I have to go or I'd kick your ass right now." He shouted from over his shoulder, going back to his locker and getting his clothing. He wanted to look nice for the occasion, so he picked out his best pair of blue jeans paired with a loose fit crimson shirt. He picked up his cologne, careful not to put too much on so he didn't suffocate Lucy with it.

"See you bright and early tomorrow Eskimo!" Gray saluted his pink hair best friend off, wishing him luck with tonight.

He ran up to the double doors of the hospital, noticing that it was a few minutes after six thirty. He waved to the nurses that greeted him, making his way to room 72. He finally reached the door, stalling slightly when he heard the same angelic laughter from last night. He gulped and opened the door, hoping to not make a sound. Unfortunately for him the hospital had old squeaky doors, and when the sound was heard four heads turned to see the late man.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Natsu fought the glare he wanted to send his father, but fought against due to the blonde angel laying on the hospital bed. Walking to the group as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, practice didn't go too well so coach made us do sprints after practice."

"Thats okay dear, come have a seat." Grandeeny patted the seat that was between herself and Wendy, not trusting the two male Dragneel's to sit next to each other. He walked over and took a seat, greeted with Lucy's bright smile.

"Hello Natsu!" She chirped happy to see him, his cheeks reddened at her excitement.

"Hey Luce."

"So Natsu." He heard his father say, Natsu got an uneasy feeling that what he was going to say was going to be stupid. "We finally get to meet the girl you thought of in the-"

"How'd you sleep Lucy?" He interrupted, pulling up his white scaled scarf to try to cover the flush on his cheeks, silently promising himself to kill his foster father later. He seen Lucy's eye twinkle with amusement, thankful she decided to ignore Igneel's words.

"I slept fairly well. I'm hoping I don't have to sleep on this hard mattress much longer." She arched her upper body forward, popping the stiffness out of her back. The baggy material of her hospital gown hid her curves, disappointing Natsu a bit. Not that he cared about a woman's body, he just wanted to see more of Lucy besides her pretty face.

"I bet you won't have to deal with it much longer Lucy-nee." Wendy remarked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I hope, it's been over a year since I've slept in a comfortable bed."

"Being in the hospital for over a year must have put quite a strain on you Lucy." Igneel commented sympathetically. "You must be one hell of a woman."

"Thank you for your kind words Igneel-san." Her gaze turned soft, locking with Wendy's. "I managed this long because I've had people like Wendy with me for the past year. I owe my life to your daughter."

Wendy's face turned beet red, looking down in her lap. She fiddled with her light pink pants. "I-It was nothing Lucy-nee." The blonde giggled at the younger females actions. She turned her gaze to the male she had met a few days prior.

"Now Natsu here has been keeping me entertained for the past few days. Its good to meet someone my own age in this town."

"Are you not from around here?" Igneel questioned. Lucy shook her head.

"I was born and raised in Crocus."

"That big and fancy rich kid city?!" Natsu exclaimed, thoroughly impressed. Lucy did not seem like a snobby rich person like everyone else he had met from that town. His thoughts were short lived as he felt a swat to the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Its not polite to stereotype people's hometowns, Natsu." Grandeeny scolded her child. She turned to the blonde patient, a sympathetic look on her face. "We're sorry about him Lucy, he doesn't think before he speaks at times."

"Its alright Grandeeny-san, Natsu is right. Almost everyone from that town is filthy rich, myself included." The four Dragneel's mouths dropped wide open. "My father owned the Heartfilia Konzern railway system."

"So you're the Lucy Heartfilia huh." Igneel said more to himself than anything. Being a police chief, he's had to travel quite often, Fiore being one of the places he has to travel to the most. He knew the most successful people in that town, and the Heartfilia family was one of those few families.

"I'm the chief of police here in Magnolia. I traveled to Fiore from time to time. I'm familiar with your family, you've been through quite a bit." Seeing Lucy's expression sadden didn't set well with Natsu or his family.

Memories of her past rushed through her mind. Her childhood, her mom, dad, little sister… everything leading up to the point she ended up in the hospital. She was starting to get a headache at the sudden rush of memories.

"Wendy, could you go get me some aspirin please? My head is killing me." The blue haired Dragneel was already up.

"Of course Lucy-nee, I'll be right back." She left the room without another word. It remained silent in the room for a few minutes before Igneel decided to break it.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to bring up any unwanted memories." Lucy waved off the oldest Dragneel's apology like it was nothing.

"Don't worry Igneel-san, they… don't bother me as much as they use too." The three people in the room could see through the blonde's lie, but decided to let it go for the time being. They heard the door creak open, signaling that Wendy had returned with Lucy's headache medicine. They watched as Wendy give her two pills and a cup of water.

"Thank you Wendy." Lucy said as she put the two pills in her mouth, flushing them down with the cup of water she received. "If you guys don't mind, I have a question."

"And what would that be Luce?"

"I know I was suppose to come over for dinner when I got out of here, and I thought that's when I would meet your parents. I was just curious as to why they unexpectedly visited me today?" The silence unnerved Lucy a bit. She really didn't mind that they had come to see her, it was just a surprise to her is all. She was about to speak again when Grandeeny beat her too it.

"Natsu and Wendy informed us of your living situation after you get out of here." Grandeeny began to explain. Lucy looked to Natsu and Wendy's parents, a questioning expression on her features. She had an idea where this conversation was about to go, but didn't want to leap to conclusions.

"They told us that after you leave here, you wouldn't have anywhere to stay. Or anyone to take care of you for that matter." He paused briefly, letting the information sink in. "That led to them begging to let you stay with us, but I was skeptical at first seeing as you were a complete stranger to me and my family's safety is my number one priority."

"Igneel-san-" Lucy tried to interject but Igneel wasn't finished talking.

"So, thats why Grandeeny and I are here today. To see if you would like to stay with us until you are back on your feet."

"Igneel-san…" Lucy gasped. She was absolutely speechless. She was excited about gaining the freedom to go walk outdoors again, but the feeling was contradicted by the thought that she would have to return here every night since she didn't have a place to live. She was greatful for the offer, but it was one she couldn't accept.

"Thank you so much for your offer, but I couldn't impose. I understand you being a police chief you would have to be wary of everyone that's around your family. Your job is difficult enough, I wouldn't want you to worry about something that can be avoided."

"Please Lucy, all we've heard from Wendy and Natsu is just how great of a person you are. Wendy has changed so much this past year having a sister figure in her life. She really looks up to you, plus in your condition you need to be cared for."

"Yeah Natsu tells me all the time how hot you are-"

"Igneel I swear I will _end _you if you finish that sentence."

"And I swear my foot will _end _up in your ass if you don't shut up."

"Boys, not in front of Lucy." The older woman deadly voice cut in, making the two males quiver with fear. She gave an apologetic look to Lucy. "You wouldn't be imposing at all my dear. You see, I'm a doctor and I run my own practice. So please Lucy, let me do my job and take care of someone who is special to my children."

Lucy thought about what Grandeeny had just said. Did Natsu and Wendy really enjoy her that much to the point of where they wanted her to live with them? She was flattered to say the least. It was true, she didn't have anyone else to care for her… and she didn't want to keep living this life of hers alone. She decided to say her answer while she had the confidence.

"If you guys really don't mind… I guess we could give it a try." Natsu and Wendy's lit up like it was Christmas Day.

"Really Lucy?!" Lucy nodded at the pink hair male, letting out a surprised scream as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She wrapped one arm around his back, holding out her other arm so the youngest Dragneel could join in on the group hug.

Igneel and Grandeeny smiled softly at the scene of the three young adults. The red haired male wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, admiring how happy Lucy seemed to make the two.

"Lucy, when do you get out of here?" She let go of the two who were hugging her and put her pointer finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"Hmm, I have five days left. Todays Tuesday so… Monday." She looked to Wendy to see if she was right. She nodded in confirmation.

"Aww dang, I have a game Sunday. I wanted you to go to it Luce." Natsu pouted making the girl laugh.

"Don't be so sad Natsu, I'll just have to go to your next game." She seen the cute pout on the football players face.

"Promise?" He seen her hold out her pinky.

"Pinky promise. I never break my promises." The smile she had on her face took Natsu's breath away. He couldn't utter a word, so he just wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Do you have any clothes or anything?" Grandeeny questioned, frowning when she seen the blonde shake her head.

"All my dad's funds went on hospital bills. They took my old house with all my stuff in it, but its been so long I doubt I can get any of it back now." She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, she looked up seeing that it was Grandeeny.

"Looks like we'll just have to do some shopping. You'll be happy with all the walking were going to do, considering you've been on bedrest for over a year." The blonde eyes lit up, happy that her inner fashionista was going to come out once again.

"I love clothes Grandeeny, I'm a bit of a shopaholic." Lucy bashfully stated. The older woman just chuckled.

"Well get along just fine then." She bent down giving the sickly girl a long hug. "We can't wait to have you living with us Lucy." Lucy hugged the older woman back.

"And I can't wait to be part of a family again Grandeeny." She let go, immediately Wendy glomped Lucy.

"Lucy! Isn't this great? It's like we can really be sisters now! Staying up late, gossiping, everything!" The young nurse held the blonde tighter. "I've always wanted a sister."

Lucy tried her best to hide the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. Damn, her past was really getting to her today. Being strong, she chuckled and put on a fake smile.

"I thought we were already sisters silly?" She kissed Wendy's forehead, unwrapping her arms around the girl. "But I can't wait to do those things either Wendy." She looked at the last person who wanted to give her a hug.

"Well see you at home Natsu." Igneel said, making sure the two women were out of the room before he spoke again. "Don't forget to use protection!" He shouted, quickly walking out the door and shutting it closed behind him before his son had a chance to retort.

"He sure knows how to make a situation awkward." Natsu spoke to himself before turning around to Lucy and began to walk towards her.

"So, you're the one that's initiating the hug today?" Natsu scoffed in reply but bent down nonetheless and held the blonde in his arms for the second time that day.

"You're such a weirdo." Lucy laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you say." They stayed like that for a few moments before Lucy decided to speak again. "You promise to introduce me to your friends, right?"

"I don't break my promises either Luce." He pulled back a little bit so he could look in her brown eyes. He never really got an upclose look at them, but seeing them up close was an incredible view. Natsu felt himself drown in her chocolate orbs, he knew he had to say something fast so she didn't notice he was staring. "But you gotta make a promise to me too."

"I already did silly, I promised I would go to your football game."

"Not that one smarty pants. Another one."

"What more could you want from little ol' me?" She batted her eyelashes cutely, Natsu gulped feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

_A lot of things. _He thought to himself, but settled by saying, "You have to promise me you'll stop being so mysterious."

"I don't try to be mysterious." She unwrapped her arms from around his slender neck, placing them back on her lap. "I just don't like opening up to people until I'm completely comfortable with them."

"Well then Lucy Heartfilia, that shall be my goal." She quirked an eyebrow, amused by his self proclaimed goal.

"Oh?"

He smirked. "You'll probably get sick of me."

"Who's to say I'm not already sick of you?" Natsu put a hand over his heart, clenching the frabric of his shirt; face twisting in a hurt expression.

"Wow Luce, that was hurtful."

"My apologies Mr. Dragneel." She sarcastically said. She seen him yawn, she internally frowned. "Go home, you had a long day."

"Tell me about it, I probably ran close to seven miles today." He lifted his arms above his head in a stretching motion. "Gotta do it all again tomorrow too."

"Aww you poor thing." Sarcasm still laced within her voice. "Didn't know athletes had to work out everyday."

"Geez Luce, I better go before you make me cry." He rolled his eyes showing he was clearly joking, making the blonde laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked hopefully. Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

"Same time, same place."

"Sounds perfect." She gave him a smile and a small wave. "See you tomorrow Natsu."

"See ya Luce." He opened the door and closed it shut behind him. He began to make his way down the hallway, thinking of all the events that had happened today.

Lucy was moving in with them.

_Lucy Heartfilia was moving in with them._

Lucy, the beautiful yet mysterious body that had peaked Natsu's interest was going to be sleeping under the same roof as he was. He smiled softly, imagining the future that was to come.

He would finally get the chance to know the full story of Lucy Heartfilia.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to give it another try uploading my stories on here._

"That was a hell of a game boys." Coach Makarov announced, standing on a wooden bench in the locker room to get a better view of his team. "Pulled it off in overtime, it just proves what you can do if you pull together as a team. As a reward, we won't have practice tomorrow."

Hearing the excited cheers of his players made what he was going to say next much sweeter. "But when Tuesday comes around, practice is from 10 AM to 5 PM, and the first hour is going to be straight conditioning." The optimism of his team turned into groans of displeasure. A satisfied smirk on his face, Makarov left with a few parting words.

"See you Tuesday my shitty brats, be prepared to do work!"

"Fuck." Natsu grumbled out, leaning his head against a metal locker.

"You can say that again." Natsu heard Gray say beside him. Putting the combination to his locker, Natsu undid the lock and swung the door open. He rummaged through his bag looking for his cell phone. Once he pulled it out, his annoyed feeling started to fade away.

"Great job tonight son! Your mother and I are going to get dinner and a few things for Lucy tomorrow. We figured you'd want to go pick Wendy up so you could see your lady."

Ignoring the last part of his father's text, Natsu felt as if his energy boosted at the thought of seeing Lucy once again.

She was moving in with them tomorrow.

That thought alone excited Natsu. He would get to see the blonde angel in a new light. Eagerly, he grabbed his shower belonging as quickly as he had done the previous day and rushed to the showers.

"Whats his deal?" Gajeel asked, walking with the quarterback over to the showers. Gray smirked, knowing what the pink haired male was so ecstatic about. He glanced over to the linebacker.

"His girls moving in with him tomorrow." Gajeel's eyebrow quirked up in the air.

"Salamander got a woman? Since when?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" They heard Natsu shout over the rushing water of the showers. The two dark head males walked in, already seeing him washing the sweat and dirt from his tanned skin.

"Oh yeah?" Gray teased. "If she's not your girlfriend, then why are you getting so worked up Flame Brain?"

Washing the remaining soap off his toned body, Natsu started to walk out of the showers. He threw a look over his shoulder at his two friends. "I'll tell you guys when I figure it out myself." And left, leaving his two teammates baffled

* * *

."Lucy!" The blonde looked up from her book to see Natsu coming into her room. She greeted him with a breathtaking smile, putting her bookmark on her current page and shutting the book to give her full attention to the male.

"Hello Natsu." She watched as he took she has grown accustomed to seeing him sit in the past week. "How was your game?"

"We won of course." He boasted. "In over time, we did a two point conversion that saved our asses."

"I'm sure whatever that is Natsu, it was amazing." She commented, honestly not knowing what a two point conversion was. She never really gotten into sports for a few reasons. One, because they didn't interest her all too much. And two…

She's been too sick to play any.

"You don't know what a two point conversion is?!" He exasperated, how the hell couldn't she know what it was? "How?!"

"I'm not a sporty girl, I don't know if you could tell or not."

"But you're really smart, I just thought you would know is all." Lucy felt the corners of her mouth quirk up at the compliment.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I know everything, Natsu." She seen him shrug his shoulders, relaxing more in the chair.

"Its okay if you don't know, I'll just have to teach you." He sat up straighter in his chair, gripping the armrests slightly tighter. "You're still coming next week, right?"

Her smile turned soft. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Natsu."

He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, knowing that they were now the color of his hair. The thought of having Lucy at his next game and cheering him made his body swell with happiness. He decided to change the subject to something that excited the both of them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Seeing the jubilant expression on her face, Natsu clearly already knew the answer.

"Yes! Oh dear Mavis yes." She sighed, thinking of all the things she could do once she got out of this retread place. "I can finally get out of this hellhole and never have to come back… besides the tri monthly check ups of course."

"You have to come back here every three months?" When he seen Lucy nod her head, he decided to push the question further. "Why?"

When he seen her overjoyed expression falter, Natsu went into full panic mode. Did he say something wrong? Did he trigger some bad memories? Why was she sad now?

"I have to get checked out because there is a possibility of my disease relapsing." She was able to muster up a fake smile that no where near fooled the male in front of her. "But I'll be with Wendy and Grandeeny-san. So I'm sure if it happens to come back, we'll catch it in time."

Natsu didn't like the way Lucy used 'in time'. He may not know the full extent of her disease, but hearing that phrase made his stomach churn.

The disease Lucy had was deadly if not treated right away.

He was thanking Mavis for whoever had found Lucy and brought her here before it was too late. Thinking back to it, her disease had to be pretty serious since she's had to live here for the past year, it unsettled him that she's been alone here, only company being Wendy and the other hospital staff. Natsu made a vow.

He would never let Lucy feel lonely ever again.

Sensing the slightly awkward tension between them, Lucy decided to drop the depressing subject. She wasn't ready to tell him about her condition, fearful he would treat her differently; just like everyone else did.

"Whats your house like?" The question caught him off guard, trying to push his dismal thoughts behind him. He composed a himself a bit, about to tell Lucy the ground rules of his home.

"Well, its two floors and six bedrooms." Lucy's jaw dropped at the amount of rooms just for an average family of four. He seen her expression, confusion evident on his features. "What?"

"Thats a lot of rooms for a family for four people." He moved his arm up, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

"About that… there's actually five of us."

"You have five people living at your home?"

"Well not at the current moment." He explained. "I have an older brother named Zeref."

Lucy was stunned. Out of the year she has been acquainted with Wendy and the past week she's spent with Natsu, this was the first time she has ever heard that name.

"I didn't know you had an older brother."

"Not a lot of people do." He sighed out, eyes looking somberly. "Hes… made some mistakes."

Lucy surfaced a sorrowful look, "… So is he-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He cut her off a little irritated. He felt guilty afterwards, seeing her remorseful expression. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry Luce I didn't mean to snap its just… a sensitive subject."

She nodded in understanding, placing her hand on his hand that wasn't occupied in his hair. "I understand Natsu, you don't have to apologize. If anything, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You didn't know." He honestly replied. He was about to continue on when he heard the squeaky door behind him open.

"Hello Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee." Wendy greeted as she walked in. Natsu looked over his shoulder, seeing Wendy already had her belongings to go home already in her clutches.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Whats the rush squirt?"

"Mom and Dad want us home to get prepared for Lucy-nee tomorrow." Natsu's eyes narrowed, digging in his pocket for his phone. "They didn't text me-" His eyes widened at his phone.

Two new texts and one missed call.

And they were all from Grandeeny.

"Ahh crap!" Natsu shouted, jumping up out of his chair. "We gotta go now Wendy! Grandeeny's going to kill me…" He whined, texting his adoptive mother back that he was on his way home with Wendy.

An angry Grandeeny was no joke.

"Okay." She walked over to give Lucy her usual goodbye hug. "We'll be back here early in the morning to fill out your release papers. Just think Lucy-nee, this is your last night here!"

Lucy pressed her lips to the younger girls forehead. "I know, it's going to be so surreal not being here anymore."

Wendy released her, Natsu walking over to the blonde taking his turn to hug her now.

"I'm just excited that I don't have to lay in bed all day anymore." Lucy said wrapping her arms around the football players neck. She heard him chuckle as he pulled away.

"I'll keep you busy on your feet, promise."

"I'm making you keep that promise Dragneel." She remarked, waving at the siblings that were making their way out of her room. Once out, Lucy dramatically sighed as she turned off the lights in her room. She cuddled into the pillow, a smile plastered onto her lips.

It was her last night here.

She was leaving the hospital _tomorrow._

Lucy turned her face into her pillow and squealed, unable to keep all of her excitement inside her body. She doubted that she would get very much sleep tonight, if any at all.

A few hours passed, it was now one AM and Lucy hasn't gotten a lick of sleep. She didn't know what time the Dragneel family was coming to get her in the morning, but the sooner the better. She snuggled further into her pillow, and wrapping the thin blanket tighter around her body.

She would finally get the chance to be a normal person again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy…" Lucy groaned in her pillow, not wanting to get up yet. Her annoyance flaring even more as the voice repeated itself.

"Lucy…"

"Go away." The blonde grumbled into her pillow. With her mind racing all through the night it didn't allow her body to get the proper rest it needed. She heard the voice next to her scoff.

"Fine. Guess you wanna stay in this hospital forever." Lucy pushed her body off the hard pillow, head snapping up seeing the pink haired football player she'd grown so accustomed to seeing. Her mind was still foggy from sleep, not fully comprehending what Natsu had just sarcastically said. Seeing her confused look, Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget you're getting out of this place today?" Lucy's mind fog soon receded enough to comprehend what the man before her had just said. Her eyes widened with both happiness and realization.

She was leaving this hell hole today.

After a year of being in captivity here, she was finally __free.__

"Oh Mavis…" She spoke under her breath. Tears of joy almost fell until her conscious mind told her there was someone was just a few feet away from her and crying wasn't attractive. "I… Natsu I just can't believe after being here for so long I'm finally going to be free. Sorry if I'm a tad bit out of it."

Hearing his chuckle made Lucy relax. "Its fine Luce. Igneel and Grandeeny are filling out your release papers now and Wendy's getting you a wheelchair since its company policy that patients have to be wheelchaired out of this place."

He didn't miss the way Lucy's lips formed into a pout when he said she had to get rolled out in a wheelchair. He was about to speak again but the squeaking of the door behind him made the words die out.

"Todays the day Lucy-nee!" Wendy cheered coming into the small room pushing a wheelchair, Igneel and Grandeeny right behind her. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know, anxious would be the best way to describe it." Lucy looked to the contraption the young nurse's grip was on, her lips turning downward. "Do I really have to get wheeled out in that thing?"

Wendy gave the blonde an apologetic look. "Unfortunately yes Lucy-nee, hospital policy." The four laughed lightly hearing Lucy's whine.

"When can we leave?" She asked anxiously, not wanting to stay in the hospital longer than she was suppose too. Seeing the eldest Dragneel smile gave Lucy a clue.

"Right now." Lucy's face lit up. She eagerly pushed the thin bedsheets off her body slowly swinging her legs over the bedside.

"This is it." Lucy thought, beginning to slide off the bed. "My first time walking in over a year!"

Her excitement was short lived. As she stood her legs gave out, not used to any weight. As she felt herself falling, two strong arms wrapped around her slender waist. Noticing she wasn't plummeting to the ground anymore, she looked up meeting Natsu's onyx eyes for the very first time up close and personal.

Lucy had always known Natsu's eyes were a black color, but seeing them as closely as she was now, she noticed within the abyss of darkness there was a slight green hue to them. His beautiful eyes matched with his tanned, flawless skin as well as his muscular arms that she could feel pressed against her made Natsu one of, if not the most, gorgeous figure she's laid eyes on. She decided to tear her eyes away from him before she got caught ogling him.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, steadying herself now. "Guess my legs are used to walking yet."

"Guess not." Natsu responded. He inwardly chuckled, seeing how short the blonde girl in front of him truly was. She had to be at least a head shorter than he was. "Damn Luce, you're short!" He seen her head snap towards his, an annoyed expression on her pale face.

"I'm not short you're just tall." She grumbled out. "You can let go of me now, I think my legs are going to hold me up now."

"Oh right, my bad." His cheeks reddened slightly, not realizing how long hes actually held on to the blonde. He glanced over at his three family members seeing their teasing grins, especially his adoptive father's. Igneel's mouth was from cheek to cheek, his eyebrows going up and down in a knowing fashion. Natsu fought the temptation to flip him the bird out of the respect for the woman in the room, but it sure was hard. He resisted though, making a mental note to kick his ass later.

"Here you go Lucy." Grandeeny spoke, breaking the slightly awkward atmosphere. Lucy looked to the older woman seeing she had some clothes in her hands. "These should fit for the time being, don't worry though we're going shopping after we leave here unless you would like to go home and relax for the first night."

"No, I definitely want to go shopping. Shopaholic remember?" Lucy said teasingly. She knew Grandeeny meant well by asking if she wanted to go to their home and rest, but being cooped up inside didn't sound like fun to her. Besides, Lucy couldn't remember the last time shes been shopping, the thought alone excited her to no end.

Grandeeny nodded her head, a understanding smile gracing her face. "Wendy, Lucy might not be in the best condition to do things on her own yet. Do you mind helping her change?"

"Not at all Mom!" Wendy walked over to the blonde haired teen, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. Clicking the door shut behind them.

The remaining three in the room remained silent until Igneel decided to break it.

"So Natsu…" Natsu's eyes narrowed at his elder, already knowing what he was going to say. "Excited to see your girls body outside of the hospital gown?"

"I hate you." Was Natsu's only response as his his ears picked up the creaking of the bathroom door.

"Uh, Grandeeny… we have a problem."

"Is Lucy okay?" Natsu asked before anyone else could. He seen his sister look over to him, reassurance on her features.

"Shes fine Natsu-nii, just a minor… wardrobe malfunction." She told the two males as she let Grandeeny walk into the bathroom.

"You were pretty quick to jump the gun there boy." Natsu rolled his eyes hearing another one of his father's remarks. "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-"

"I'm bout to put you in a hospital bed old man."

Igneel smirked at his son's threat, eagerly cracking his knuckles. "Bring it boy."

"There will be no 'putting your father in a hospital bed' Natsu." Grandeeny said coming out of the bathroom, glaring at the two males. "And Igneel, don't initiate the fight."

Hearing the two men grumble out apologies is when Grandeeny decided to speak again. "So it appears I have made a mistake-"

"Oh, the great Grandeeny made a mistake? Call the news, this is tonight's top story." Igneel teasingly stated, earning laughter from his 22 year old son. Seeing the glare from his wife, made Igneel bit his lip back.

"Igneel, keep it up and it will be I who puts you in a hospital bed."

The eldest Dragneel kept his mouth shut, trying his best to ignore the whip noises coming from his only son.

"Anyways," Grandeeny cleared her throat before beginning to speak again. "The clothes I brought for Lucy are a bit… snug." The door opening behind the three interrupted the woman.

"Its okay Lucy-nee." They heard Wendy gently say to the girl as the duo walked out of the bathroom.

When Natsu seen Lucy he had to force his jaw to stay shut.

Natsu could kind of tell by the outlining of her hospital gown that Lucy had a generous chest size, but seeing the tight red shirt she had on amplified it tenfold. The article of clothing ended just below her ribcage showing off her pale but taut stomach. Her wide hips curved nicely and accented her thick thighs as well. The navy blue jean shorts, also quite snug, ended at Lucy's mid thigh. Natsu gulped, all of his coherent thinking was gone seeing the beauty in front of his own eyes.

"Is it even legal for a girl to look that good?" Natsu thought, blood rushing to his tanned cheeks.

"I-I don't know how I feel about these clothes." Lucy mumbled out, face matching the color of Natsu's hair. Before this she was always forced to wear fancy dresses, exposing this much skin out in public was frowned upon. It wasn't like Lucy didn't have the body to pull off the exposing clothing, (cause of buddy she sure did) it just made her quite… uncomfortable.

"I'm very sorry again Lucy." Grandeeny apologized for the umpteenth time, give a sad look towards the teen in front of her. Lucy looked up seeing the older womans grief stricken face, but the blonde just waved it off like it didn't bother her.

"Its no big deal Grandeeny-san. Before I got stuck in that dastardly hospital gown I wore dressed that barely exposed any skin." Lucy looked at her attire once more, finally seeing how much the clothing enhanced her assets. She blushed at the thought of people actually seeing her in clothes like this. "I just… need to get used to it."

"Thats a relief to hear dear. Are you ready to go?" Grandeeny asked sweetly not wanting to revel in her mistake any longer. Lucy nodded vigorously.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Wendy helped the blonde walk over to the wheelchair and helped her sit down. "Man after being on bedrest for a year you think they'd make an exception to the rule."

"Sorry Lucy-nee, rules are rules."

"Yeah just be thankful that I'm not the one who's pushing you outta this place." Natsu joked with the blonde.

Lucy let out a mocking laugh. "Yeah, you'd probably be pushing me down the ramp and let go."

Natsu scoffed at her statement. "Like hell I'd ever let you get hurt."

Lucy's eyes widened at his sweet statement. She realized he must have not fully thought out what he said since his face turned as red as a tomato and he snapped his head away from her direction. She smile gently at the naive boy, Wendy finally beginning to push her out of the home for a year.

Along the way out of the building, Lucy said goodbye to the nurses and doctors that had cared for her during her stay. They just smiled and waved, saying they would see her in a month.

They came quickly to the sliding doors to the outside world Lucy wanted to be acquainted with once again. She watched as Wendy rolled over the certain spot where the sensors opened the door automatically. The blondes breath hitched as they reached the foyer area.

"I'll go get the car, I'll be back in a jiff." Igneel said before making his way out to the populated parking lot.

"You ready to breathe the outside air again Luce?" Natsu spoke for the first time since the wheelchair statement. Lucy looked at him, so much happiness was rushing through her body she felt as if she could cry. Instead she settled with a joyous smile and a slight nod.

"You betcha."

The four watched as Igneel pulled up with a silver cadillac. Wendy began to push Lucy once again, this time out the doors that led to her freedom of the other side of the hospital walls.

The wind hit Lucy for the very first time in over a year, a sensation that was so surprising to her she almost gasped. She inhaled the senses of the freshly cut grass to the gasoline citizens were pumping into their cars.

"You're free Lucy-nee!" The youngest Dragneel exclaimed stopping her actions when she reached her father's vehicle. Noticing that Natsu had generously opened up the car door for her to get in, Lucy slowly got up from the wheelchair and made her way into the backseat of the car. She sat in the middle of the backseat, seeing Natsu getting in right after her and sitting to her right. Grandeeny sat in the passanger's seat as Wendy got in, sitting to her left.

Lastly Igneel stepped in the driver's seat after pushing the wheelchair back in the foyer. Lucy watched as he moved the gear shift, and the car slowly took off.

"I hope you're hungry dear, we're going to our favorite restaurant for lunch." Grandeeny looked back at Lucy, already knowing the blonde was probably food deprived after eating at the hospital for over a years time.

"That sounds lovely Grandeeny-san." Lucy looked out the window, seeing the car drive past the lovely scenery of the hospital. Natsu caught the blondes gaze, he smiled softly seeing at how much happier she looked than when she was in that little hospital room.

"You're finally free Luce."

Lucy brown orbs met Natsu's impossibly dark ones. His features were very gentle, like he was feeling her happiness. She smiled softly back at him.

"Yeah Natsu, I'm finally free."


	7. Chapter 7

"Were here!" Grandeeny said, opening up the passenger side door. Everyone followed suit, opening their door. Lucy decided to crawl out on Natsu's side, when she tried to get out her foot got caught on the car mat causing her to fall. Expecting to be face first in the cement, instead her face hit something warm, but hard.

"We can't take you anywhere can we?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu's teasing grin. His hands firmly around her small waist that caught her from the fall. Her face instantaneously turned red.

"I guess not." She shyly said, recovering from her trip as Natsu dropped his hands. They turned back to the other three, seeing their knowing smiles.

Oh, they were going to get hell later for that.

Lucy looked up at the sign, seeing the restaurant's name was 'Fairy Tail'. Lucy thought it was an odd name for a restaurant.

Walking inside, Lucy thought that she might be in a palace of some sort, not use to anything quite as exquisite since hospitalized. Looking around there were booth seats and tables everywhere. Little kids ran rampant for the arcade machines set up in the corner of the room. The servers were constantly back and forth to the kitchen area and out to the public to serve them food, trying to get them good tips.

"Ahh, welcome Dragneel family!" A hostess came up to greet them. She was short, not shorter than Lucy, only just a few inches taller. She had white hair cut in a pixie style. She was wearing a long black sleeve button down shirt, accompanied with black pants. Her black shoes squeaked against the tiled floor every time she took a step.

"Yo Lisanna!" Natsu greeted the girl. "Whats up with your outfit?" Lisanna rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, Mira-nee wanted to try to look like a more 'classy' restaurant so shes making a dress code for every week until she decides on the one she likes." She confessed. "Anyway, usual seats?"

Lucy seen the family nod their heads as Lisanna smile, beginning to walk towards the back corner of the room. Lucy followed behind, watching the family interact with the young hostess.

"Natsu, didn't you have practice today?" Lisanna asked the football player.

"Nope. We won yesterday and Gramps let us off the hook for today… but only if we have an extended practice tomorrow." Natsu sighed out, already feeling exhausted. "Good timing too. If I wasn't off today there was no way I could've went and got Lucy today."

"Lucy?" She questioned, watching Natsu nod his head and turn around eyes landing on the blonde. "Lisanna this is Lucy, Lucy this is Lisanna." He said introducing the two females. Lisanna blinked her eyes, eyes glistening with happiness.

"Ahh! So you're the Lucy Natsu tells me so much about!" Lucy's face heated up, she glanced over to Natsu seeing that his face matched the color of his hair. "Hes right, you are beautiful." The blonde swore her once pale complexion resembled one of a tomato right now.

Natsu coughed awkwardly, standing besides the booth. "Uh, you can go ahead and get in before me Luce." Lucy walked over to the booth and slid in right next to Wendy, face still aflame.

"Alright! Elf-nii will be with you guys shortly, nice seeing you all again!" Lisanna looked over at Lucy once more. "And it was a pleasure meeting you as well Lucy." She said before walking away, an awkward silence lumed over the table.

"So Lucy, what do you think of the place so far?" Grandeeny asked, breaking the silence. Lucy propped an elbow on the table, resting her cheek in her hand.

"Well, the staff seems very friendly and it has stuff to do for all age. Its not that I don't like it, I'm just not use to it." She answered truthfully. Before she was admitted, she had to go to all these fancy restaurants with her father, one where half a portion of food cost fifty dollars. Also there was nothing to do but to just sit there and be ogled at by the son of the businessman your father was trying to establish a deal with.

"You just gotta get used to being on the outside of the walls now." Natsu spoke for the first time since Lisanna was here. Lucy sighed into her palm.

"I'm hoping that I get adjusted rather quickly."

"Man, is it good to see you guys!" A new voice boomed. Lucy looked up, eyes about to pop out of her head at the new figure in front of them. He was in the same attire as Lisanna was, his hair was also white but was in spiky strands all around his head. He was much taller than anyone sitting at the table, Lucy swore he had to be seven feet tall of not muscles expanded out pretty far, showing that lifting was one of his favorite things to do. He seen his black eyes look over at Lucy. "Whos this?"

"This is Lucy. Lucy, this is Elfman." Natsu introduced the blonde to the tall gentleman.

"I-Its nice to meet you Elfman." Lucy said politely.

"It is man to meet you as well Lucy." Lucy's eye twitched. Man? Her breath hitched as she felt Natsu's warm breath impaling her ear.

"He's obsessed with the word man he says it all the time, he doesn't mean anything by it." He explained before pulling away. They heard Elfman chuckle, they looked at him confusion in their expressions.

"Lisanna-nee was right, you two are a little friendly with each other." Natsu and Lucy's faces heated up again at the thought of yet another person thinking that they were in a relationship. Another laugh was heard, but this time it was Igneel's.

"Oh Elfman, you don't know the half of it. You see, the boy-"

"Igneel you better not finish that sentence." Natsu threatened him. He just scoffed.

"I would love to hear your story Igneel, but I do have other tables to attend too. And making people wait is not what a man does." The family just sweatdropped. "But I'll put in your usual orders, what would you like Lucy?"

"Uh…" Lucy muttered, she'd been too busy to even pick up the menu and look. "I don't know what should I get?"

"Anything, Mirajane is the best cook in town." Natsu boasted. Lucy frowned at his inability to help her.

"Thats not helping."

"Well Lucy-nee don't get anything too big, try to get a salad or something small to try to get your digestive system back on track with eating this kind of food again." Wendy told the blonde. Lucy looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright thank you Wendy." She looked back at Elfman. "I guess a water and a chicken salad would be fine thank you." She watched as Elfman scribbled it on his pad.

"Coming right up, have a man day." He said before walking off.

"Are these the kind of people you're friends with?" Lucy looked over to Natsu, he shrugged.

"Well, Lisanna's been my best friend since childhood. She's the nicest out of the bunch. Then you got Gray and Gajeel who are total assholes. Erza is just… Erza. Levy, Juvia, and Cana…" Natsu looked to the blondes face seeing that she was losing track of the amount of friends that Natsu had. He just waved her off. "You'll meet everyone Sunday. They always come support me the the asshole brothers at our games."

"Ahh, I thought I heard a familiar voice." A sweet voice sounded to the group of five. There stood a woman who looked almost like Lisanna. Her crystal blue eyes and white hair were the same except for the length. Unlike Lisanna, this woman's hair went down to her mid back and her bangs were tied up out of her face. She wore the same attire, but instead of her button up shirt being black, it was white. She tilted her head and smiled generously at them. "How are you all doing today?"

"Hey Mira!" Natsu greeted. Mira looked over the pink haired man's direction, seeing the company next to him. "Oh Natsu is this Lucy?" Lucy swore she could have groaned that or smacked Natsu upside the head, just how much did he talk about her? Lucy couldn't help but think it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Uh, yep! This is Lucy." His voice became more monotone with every word he spoke. Mirajane offered the girl a pleasant smile.

"Its an honor to meet you Lucy! Lisanna told me you were finally here in the flesh, so I had to come and meet you for myself."

"H-Hello." Lucy stuttered out, not use to all this attention.

"Sorry it is short lived, but I have to go back to work. I'll see you when I bring your food out!" She beamed, waving her hand at the family and disappearing back into the kitchen doors.

"Geez boy, didn't know your friends we're interested in meeting Lucy this badly." Igneel said striking up a conversation.

"Its Lisanna and Mira dad, they tend to intertwine themselves in others personal lives." Natsu grumbled into his signature scarf. "Especially their love lives." He said so quietly that Lucy couldn't hear.

"What did you say Natsu?"

"Nothing." Natsu said quickly, turning his gaze towards the game machines. "If you weren't going to be so tired from shopping I'd go over and kick your ass at skeeball."

Lucy looked at him warily. "What do you mean tired from shopping?"

"Oh Lucy, were going to be at the clothing store for about four hours with Grandeeny there with us." Igneel chirped in, playing on his phone.

"Both of you boys need to behave. We need to make our guest as comfortable as possible." Grandeeny said trying to defend herself.

Lucy was a shopaholic, but after being on bedrest for a year… she was sort of scared at what Grandeeny had in store for her.

* * *

"My arms are about to fall off!" Natsu complained as they made their way into yet another store.

"Stop complaining boy." Igneel said, having at least six bags hanging off his arms as well. Grandeeny looked back at the so called men.

"Oh hush up. One more store and we can go home."

"You said that four stores ago!" Natsu shouted at the girl.

"I know, but Lucy is starting to get tired so I promise this is our last store." Natsu looked worryingly over at Lucy. He seen that she was more sluggish than usual, her breathing coming slightly ragged. Natsu knew they shouldn't have been out this long with Lucy's condition. She needed rest.

"Ahh here it is!" Grandeeny said walking into a store of nothing but dresses. Natsu and Igneel groaned, knowing that they were going to be here for at least another hour.

Natsu looked as Grandeeny, Wendy and Lucy looked through the racks of dresses, him and Igneel taking a seat just letting the girls do their thing.

Natsu observed Lucy. Seeing the smile on her face as she examined each article of clothing she picked out and what his mom and sister picked out for her. In just the few short hours that she has been out of the hospital, he could tell that Lucy was happier being out than being confined in that room. Natsu's lips uplifted into a small smile.

He would always make sure she smiled like this.

"Alright Lucy, ready to try the last set of clothes on?" Grandeeny said the magic words that left the two boys heart race with excitement. They watched Lucy take three dresses back to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later, Lucy came out in her first dress.

She descended on the little walkway the store provided, giving her new family a clear viewing of her dress.

Natsu had to lock his jaw shut to keep it from dropping. She wore a light pink spaghetti strap dress that came down just above the knee. It showed a little too much cleavage for his liking, but he didn't voice his concern. It wasn't that he didn't necessarily like it… he just didn't want other boys to see it.

"Looks great Lucy-nee! It goes so well with your hair." Wendy commented, and Grandeeny gave a nod of approval.

"Alright dear, lets go try on your last two." Grandeeny instructed. Lucy smile, turning around and walking back to her dressing room but not without stealing a look to Nastu first. Her smile took his breath away, thanking Mavis that she went back in her room before she caught him staring at her.

Lucy came out with her second dress. It was a strapless black one that came down to mid thigh. Though Lucy could definitely pull the attire off, they all agreed that revealed too much skin for their liking.

"Alright, how do I look?" Lucy came out with her third dress on. This time, Natsu was unable to stop his mouth from dropping open.

The dress was light blue with one shoulder strap going around her right shoulder. The skirt of the dress flowed longer in the back ending nearly at the middle of her calf while the front ended just barely above her knees. The blue popped out more with the dark brown belt inscribed with light brown tribal designs that snugged her waist perfectly. Natsu's breath hitched.

Oh Mavis, she was _beautiful_ Natsu thought to himself. The way her golden hair flowed in loose waves and the way her chocolate brown eyes popped naturally with the light color of the dress. He couldn't find his speaking voice, Lucy looked like an angel.

"Lucy, you look beautiful." Grandeeny spoke clasping her hands together. "That dress is a defiant, and quite a high note to stop shopping on." Lucy looked up smiling at the older female.

"Thank you very much for doing this for me Grandeeny."

Grandeeny offered a smile back at her. "Its what family does Lucy."

Lucy heart constricted. Family. She now had another family. The thought alone made the tears burn the back of her eyes. She looked over to the pink haired male whose onyx eyes haven't been able to leave her body since she stepped out in this dress. She smiled lovingly at him.

She turned around, going to change into her 'normal' attire.

* * *

The Dragneel family arrived home at nine at night. Igneel and Grandeeny stretched their tired muscles.

"Alright kids, Grandeeny and I have to work early tomorrow. We trust you'll show Lucy everything?" Igneel inquired. His two kids nodded their heads.

"Yes daddy." Wendy said as her adoptive father went over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Angel." Igneel told Wendy. He looked over at Natsu. "Night boy." Finally, he turned around to look at the blonde. "Goodnight Lucy, I hope you find your room comfortable."

Lucy nodded. "I'm sure I will thank you Igneel-san." With that he walked up the staircase. Lucy examined the decent sized house. It looked way too big to only house four people.

"Goodnight my little darling." Grandeeny said coming behind Wendy, planting a kiss on the crown of her head. "And goodnight to you too, Natsu, Lucy. I hope you have a comfortable first night."

"Thank you Grandeeny, I ensure you I will." Lucy said with a polite smile, watching as the woman headed upstairs.

"I think I'm going to bed as well. I have a test tomorrow." Wendy yawned going over to Lucy to give her a hug. "Goodnight Lucy-nee! I hope your first nights stay in enjoyable for you."

Lucy gave a loving gaze to the shorter girl. "I'm sure I will Wendy, thank you." She bent over kissing her forehead. "Go get some rest."

"I will!" She beamed going from Lucy to hug her older brother. "Goodnight Natsu-nii." Natsu crouched down, returning his short sister's hug.

"Night Squirt, ace that test alright?"

"Sure thing." She said with a smile, before taking her own course upstairs. Lucy let out a yawn, making Natsu chuckle.

"Whats so funny?"

"You. Tired from today?" He asked, knowing the answer. He seen Lucy pout, which he had to admit was cute.

"You try being on bedrest for a year then go on one of Grandeeny's shopping trips and see how you like it."

"I wouldn't have survived it like you did." Natsu complimented her, stifling his own yawn with the back of his hand. "I didn't know if you wanted the tour today or tomorrow since you're exhausted and I have practice tomorrow."

"I'll be fine just knowing where my room was for now."

Natsu nodded, walking over to the staircase in which Lucy followed closely behind. The staircase twisted a bit, giving a vintage effect. There was a hallway with six doors, then a little bridge that descended in the air with no walls around it, giving a clear view of the large living room, dining room and kitchen. On the other side of the fixture was a lone door that stood all by itself.

"This is your room." Natsu led her to the door that was the last one on the right. "My door is right across the hall." Natsu noticed her curious gaze towards the door at the end of the hallway. "Whatever you do, don't go near that room. Its… Zeref's room." Natsu said sorrowfully. Lucy could tell that he was a touchy subject for Natsu, so instead of asking more she just nodded her head in understanding.

"Night Luce." Natsu gave her a smile, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She was surprised to say the least, but eventually wrapped her arms around his muscular torso.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy whispered into his chest. She felt his chest vibrate in a questioning sound. She looked up at his, their arms still entangled with each other. "Thank you, for giving me the chance of having a family again."

Natsu's expression turned soft. "They gave me a second chance of having a family too Lucy. I'm… glad they could for you too." Lucy felt so much emotion she couldn't help herself anymore. She lifted herself on her tip toes, pressing her soft lips against his tanned cheek.

"Goodnight Natsu." She said before entering her new bedroom, leaving an awestruck Natsu. His mouth hung open, raising a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. His grin turned silly, excited that his first cheek kiss was from Lucy.

And just maybe, his first everything would be from Lucy.

* * *

Lucy opened her room and shut it behind her as she leaned against the door. As soon as the overwhelming emotion went away, Lucy couldn't believe what she had done.

She kissed Natsu, albeit it being on the cheek but still.

Her lips touched Natsu's skin.

She sighed out, knowing she would just deal with the consequences in the morning. She flipped up the light switch and gasped at the view she seen. The room was painted blue, her favorite color. In the corner of the room was a desk with a stack of new books that Lucy had told Natsu and Wendy she wanted to read. The closet had all of her new purchases of the night, but what really got her was the bed. Well, what was on the bed.

What was on the new pink comforter was a bouquet of flowers, with a stuffed white teddy bear there holding it, a card lying limp on it. Finally able to regain control of herself again, Lucy walked over to the bed and picked up the card, reading its contents.

_Lucy,_

_We're so excited to have you staying with us! You've been such an influence of both Natsu and Wendy. They're we're so lucky to find someone as strong and special as you, and we are so very blessed to have someone like you join our family._

_Welcome to the family!_

_-The Dragneel's_

Each member signed their own names in the card, the overwhelming emotion struck Lucy tenfold this time. She couldn't help the joyous tears that rushed down her face or the soft smile that was on her lips.

Lucy was so lucky to be part of this new family.

She moved her welcome package over to her desk, before sliding into some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She scurried over to the bed, beyond excited to not sleep on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

As soon as her body his the soft mattress and her head the fluffy pillow, Lucy was out like a light. Thoughts of her new family occupying her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome ladies and gentleman welcome to today's football match between The Magnolian Mages and the The Lamia Scale!" The announcer spoke, voice booming throughout the stadium. "I can sure feel the excitement of the crowd, can't you Yajima?"

"Sure can't Chapati. I can't wait to see the game, especially since both quarterbacks have an outside the field rivalry."

"Oh yes, how could I forget!" Chapita exclaimed. "Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia have been fighting over the lovely Juvia Lockster since the high school days."

"Do they really have to announce that?!" Gray angrily shouted, giving a deadly glare towards the announcer box. The players were currently in a secluded tunnel waiting to get announced to go out on the field. He felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts of the past.

"Don't pay attention to them. Use the anger to go and kick Lyon's ass. Show Juvia why she should be with you." Gray's eyes bore into Natsus. He was thankful for the comforting words he was providing, but usually the running back would be 'suck it up you sissy'.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Gray questioned.

Natsu blinked in confusion. "Do I need a reason to be happy?"

"Well, with such a beautiful blonde now living in his house and whom came to support him today; I would be in a good mood as well." Loke cut in, answering for Natsu.

"How did you-"

"You told us dipshit, you wouldn't stop talking about it for the past week." Gajeels' gruff voice cut in.

"I'd be excited to, having a woman like that under my roof. How do you keep yours hands off of her?" Loke asked frantically, placing his hands on his helmet in a 'what are you thinking' manner. Natsu sighed.

"Unlike you, I don't need to have sex with every girl I meet. I have standards."

"And apparently this girl might meet them." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"What do you-"

"I am proud to introduce to everyone, the Magnolian Mages!" The crowd went wild as their home team was announced. Gray looked to Natsu.

"Guess you'll have to figure it out later. Lets do this boys!" Gray shouted to his team before making his way out of the tunnel.

His team followed suit, giving their own calls of excitement riling the crowd up even more. Natsu's eyes scanned the crowd of the packed stadium, eyes landing on where his family usually sat. He seen Igneel throwing his fists in the air in excitement and Grandeeny standing up whooping and hollering. Sitting down next to Grandeeny was Wendy, who was clapping her hands while having a conversation with Lucy.

One look at Lucy and Natsu knew that they had to win this game.

They could lose every other game this season, but this one… they just couldn't. Natsu wouldn't allow it.

She was just sitting there, a pleasant smile on her face. Her golden locks were pulled up in a bun with strands framing her flawless face. He could see she was wearing a light pink top that sleeves came to the elbows accented with a white pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees. Maybe Loke was right, maybe the reason he's been so happy lately is because of her….

Because of Lucy.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" Makarov voice boomed over the loud music that was playing. "If you go out there as play like you have been the past couple of weeks, there's no way you guys shouldn't beat these pansies. Now go out there and do it!"

"You heard him, lets win this!" Gray announced to his team who were pumped up to max potential. They shouted even more, trying to relieve some of the energy. Natsu stole one last look to the blonde who was looking towards the huddled team, a smile still etched on her lips.

"I'll win this for you, Lucy." Natsu thought before going out on the playing field, intending to keep his promise.

* * *

It was the last quarter and Magnolia was up fourteen to three.

"Lyon sure is throwing an off game tonight, it's not even fair for us." Gray said, sitting on the bench next to Natsu. He felt a cold water bottle touch his shoulder. "Thanks Erza."

"Don't mention it." She replied. "But Natsu, you need to be more careful on the field. You're being more reckless than usual."

"Yeah, even if I do love my job I don't want to see you guys get hurt." Jellal explained looking towards the running back. He just waved both of them off.

"I haven't gotten hurt yet have I?" Natsu casually answered, taking a swig of his water.

Gray gave a knowing smirk. "I think I know why you're acting so reckless today."

Natsu quirked his eyebrow in interest. "Oh, and why is that?"

"You're trying to show off for your woman." Natsu went rigid at his statement. He slowly turned his head to glare at the ink haired male.

"She's not 'my woman' and no I'm not. You hate Lyon so I'm trying to save your ass and win the game so you won't be embarrassed." Gray scoffed in disbelief. Sure, him and Lyon didn't get along for more than a minute but there was no way in hell that Natsu would win a game to save Gray from embarrassment; hell Natsu would probably even purposely make them lose the game if it meant Gray's pride was on the line.

"Bullshit, as if you'd ever win a game for me." Gray commented, Natsu turned his head to answer but was interrupted by the announcer.

"And a sack by Gajeel Redfox! Man, he can sure pack a wallop." Chapati shouted through the microphone.

"And with that it looks like the two minute warning is in play." Yajima announced.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and shared a smirk, already knowing that this game was in the bag for them.

"So, feel like showing off some more?" Gray asked, getting up off the bench.

Natsu followed suit, putting his helmet back on. "When don't I?"

* * *

"Great game as usual team. So far we're three and zero for the season! Next weeks our first away game against Blue Pegasus, lets go kick coach Bob's leotard next week. No practice tomorrow. Bring it in fellas!" Makarov place his hand in the center followed by the rest of his team. "But be there an hour earlier on Tuesday!"

Groaning, Gray said the chant. "Mages on three!"

"One, two, three mages!" The team said in unison, breaking away to go to shower and home after after a long day of football. Natsu wasted no time in grabbing his towel and soap. He headed straight for the showers which was unusual for him, he usually stayed and talked to Gray and Gajeel for a few minutes.

"He really wants to go see his girl." Gajeel grumbled as he made his way to his locker.

"I wouldn't hesitate to go see a woman like that." Loke commented.

"Keep making comments like that and I'll kick your ass Loke." Natsu stated as he walked back in the locker pit fresh out of the shower.

"Dang, you really want to go see this chick don't ya?" Gajeel teased, shutting his locker. Natsu turned to give him a glare.

"No actually. We all carpooled here today so we could give Lucy a tour of the stadium." He explained, buttoning up his jeans. "So they're waiting on me, and you know how my parents get when they're kept waiting."

Gray shuddered, oh he knew that all too well. "Yeah, even if thats not the true reason get out of here so Igneel and Grandeeny don't kill you."

"Why not? It'll be fun to watch the Salamander squirm." Gajeel laughed. Natsu finished pulling his black shirt over his head and sprayed his cologne on him to mask the remnants of his sweaty stench.

"You guys are assholes. I'm out of here." He grumbled before making his way out of the locker room.

"Hey don't forget! Erza wants a get together tomorrow! Make sure to bring Lucy!" Gray called out for his best friend. Natsu threw his hand up signaling that he heard him.

Well, so much for a relaxing day tomorrow.

* * *

Natsu walked out of the locker pit, seeing a familiar figure waiting on him.

"Lucy?" Hearing her name, she looked over to the football player and smiled.

"Good game out there!" Lucy praised walking over to him. "Ready to go?" He nodded, starting to lead her out of the stadium.

"Yes I'm just ready to go home, relax, play video games and eat some junk food." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Thats what you've been doing for the past week!"

"Its a lifestyle, what can I say." As they were walking, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

Igneel: Good game boy. Lucy was thoroughly impressed by your skills. Anyway, we're going to Fairy Tail again tonight and since its not far from the stadium we suggested that you could walk Lucy there so she would be able to see a bit more of Magnolia. Love, Dad

Natsu groaned at the text message leaving a confused Lucy. "Whats wrong Natsu?"

"We have to walk to Fairy Tail."

"So? I think it was a great idea, I haven't seen half the city yet."

"I just played an entire football game, I don't wanna move anymore." Natsu complained, making Lucy laugh lightly.

"You sure are lazy you know that?"

"Tell that to my six pack." Natsu mumbled as they began to make their way towards the restaurant. He smirked, remembering another part of Igneel's message.

"So, Igneel told me you were thoroughly impressed by my skills." He seen from the corner of his eye how Lucy's face heated up, her pale cheeks turning a slight pink color.

"I, uh, yeah… I actually was." She admitted.

"Just thought I was all talk huh? Well Luce, you kind of have to be good to get in this league ya know." He noticed how she remained silent, her face darkening.

After a few minutes a silence, she finally spoke again. "You're a really fast runner."

"That's why I'm the running back."

"Would you stop being a smart ass?"

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass." Lucy groaned at his teasing nature, trying her best to ignore the laughing she had caused. She looked around as they passed nice houses. Seeing the kids play in the front yard while their parents did the yard work. She missed times like these, she remembered times like these. Her and her little sister playing in the yard, while her mother tended to the garden and her father cut the grass…

"You okay Luce?" Natsu's question brought her out of her saddening thoughts. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Lucy internally sighed, of course Natsu's naturally curious nature would have him question farther. She stopped walking, confusing the male.

"Luce?" He looked at her, a worried expression planted on his features.

"Its just… I remember time when my family and I use to go out and do stuff like this." She looked to see a mother and father chasing after their child. After finally snatching him, he pulled the youngster in a tight hug, kissing his head lovingly. The sight brought tears to her eyes. She froze as she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and her face being met with a muscular chest.

"Hey, it'll be okay." His soft words comforted her a bit. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I remember times like this too. When Igneel, Grandeeny and I would do this, and how I wished that it would be my birth parents."

She tightened her grip on him. "Do you… do you know what happened to them." She felt him lift his face out of her hair, she buried her face out of his chest and looked into his onyx eyes.

"I do. Its just, difficult to talk about."

"Natsu…" She whispered. She seen the vulnerable look in his eyes, how they were glossed over a bit due to the unshed tears. She never really seen a man cry besides her father, but seeing Natsu like this… she decided she never wanted to see his tears again.

"Lucy…" He whispered out, staring in the chocolate brown eyes he always seemed to get lost in. His eyes flickered to her plush pink lips. As if gravity was forcing his too, he started to lean his head forward.

Lucy's eyes widened, seeing that Natsu was beginning to bring his head down towards hers. Her face flush, she hadn't had her first kiss before… she didn't even know how to kiss. But, the thought of Natsu kissing her just felt right at the moment. She raised herself on her tiptoes, their lips only inches apart…

Both abruptly pulled away when they felt cold water being sprayed on them.

"What the hell?" Natsu voiced looking next to them, seeing a sprinkler going off. Natsu internally groaned, he was about to get his first kiss but got cockblocked by a _sprinkler._

Natsu sighed at the curse of his luck and turned to Lucy who was still in the same position but looking down at her now wet clothes. Natsu pulled his scarf to relieve the heat from his cheeks at the sight of how the water made Lucy's clothes cling onto her body even more snuggly than they had been before.

"Ah, so… should we, continue walking?" Natsu awkwardly said, taking his place next to the blonde haired woman. She looked up at him with a cute pout, but nodded nonetheless.

As the two teens started walking, their minds couldn't get off their almost kiss. Lucy brought her left hand up to her lips that were almost touched by Natsu's. Natsu seen the action, and smiled gently. He reached his left hand out, and interlaced his fingers with her right hand. He noticed the way her eyes widened as she glanced over at him.

He was just looking forward, his scarf covering his face to the tip of his red cheeks. Instead of freaking out, Lucy gave him a soft smile. She squeezed his hand gently. As she did so, is when the corner of his eyes flickered over to her. He smiled behind his scarf.

The two teens walked hand in hand to the restaurant, if they weren't meant to kiss today… at least they could have this.

They reached the restaurant and looked at each other, silently agreeing that it wouldn't be the best idea to walk in with their fingers intertwined. They walked into the restaurant and began to walk to the booth they had sat in the previous week. Lisanna was the first to see the two teens approach.

"Natsu! Lucy! How're-" She started to greet but noticed the wetness in their clothes. "Why are you two wet? Its not even raining…"

Natsu just shook his head as he let Lucy slide in the booth before him. "Its a long story." He said simply, before sliding in the booth after him. Lisanna gave her childhood friend a knowing smile.

"What'd you do, let her shower with you?" Igneel's snide remark made Natsu thankful there were three people between them.

Natsu just sighed, not having the energy to reply back to the comment. He felt a soft pressure on his hand from under the table and seen it was Lucy's hand on top of his. He looked at her face, the smile she always wore decorating her features. He smiled back, flipping his hand over to intertwine their fingers once again.

His family and friends were right, Lucy was special to him. Hopefully one day, she would let him show her how special she truly was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy! Come on wake up!" Lucy groaned, turning over in her bed away from the male.

"Lucy!"

"Go away its too early to be awake." She replied, hugging the blanket closer to her pink blanket closer to her body. She knew why Natsu was so eager this morning, he had made plans with his friends to meet her. Lucy was no doubt excited about meeting his mysterious friends she's heard so much of, but the plans they'd agree too scared Lucy a little bit.

They we're all supposed to meet for breakfast then head out to a waterpark that was about an hour away. As fun as it sounded… Lucy had never been to a waterpark before. Instead of telling Natsu that, she had just agreed to the plans not wanting to be the only person to disagree with the plans.

Lucy heard Natsu sigh from behind her.

"Then you give me no choice Luce." Lucy almost squealed as she felt herself being lifted off the bed by the pink haired male.

"Natsu!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his when he put her in a bridal style pose. He smirked at her.

"I gave you the chance to get up on your own." He set her down on the ground, inwardly chuckling her her ravished appearance. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess from sleep, clothes wrinkled and not to mention the look she held in her brown eyes looking as if she was going to murder him which he was almost certain she was. After living with Lucy for two weeks now, Natsu already learned you don't mess with the blonde while she was sleeping.

"Get dressed or we'll be late."

She waved him off. "Yeah yeah, let me get dressed and I'll get my bag and we'll go."

"Okay, hurry up slow poke! Everyone's probably waiting at Fairy Tail."

Lucy rolled her eyes walking over to her closet pulling out a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black nylon shorts. "Well, thats what you get from not waking me up sooner.

"You just looked so peaceful, didn't really want to wake you up."

Lucy stared at him for a moment, seeing how he was trying to hide the red on his cheeks beneath his signature scarf. It didn't help his case that he refused to look at Lucy when he had admitted why he hadn't woken her up. Lucy's lips turned into a smile.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Natsu's eyes looked at her from the corner of his eye's, face still flushed.

"Alright, I'll be in the car." He turned and walked out while Lucy walked into her personal bathroom getting ready for the busy day ahead.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Natsu asked as they sped down the street leading to Fairy Tail. Lucy nodded slightly.

"I've haven't been around a group of people like this for a long time, and from what I remember I'm not to fond with large groups of people." Lucy admitted, setting her hand on the armrest between Natsu and herself. She sighed, knowing that her lack of social skills was going to ruin her time.

Lucy felt someone warm on top of her hand. Her eyes averted to her hand, seeing Natsu's on top of it. She looked up at his face, onyx eyes focused in the road while the corner of his lip was upturned in a smile. Lucy felt her heart swell with emotion at his soft expression.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time, remember." All of Lucy's fears washed away when Natsu said those words, it oddly provided all the comfort she needed to get through the day already.

"Yeah, I know you will." She spoke softly, feeling Natsu's fingers fill the gap of her own. The remainder of the ride was spent in silence, hand in hand until they reached the Fairy Tail restaurant.

Lucy felt her heart race as she stepped out of the car. She began freaking out about her appearance, her father always taught her that when meeting new people you should always look presentable and right now… Lucy didn't think she did. She was wearing a pink tank top, black nylon shorts with black flip flops. She put her long blonde hair in pigtails that reached the middle of her back. She glanced over at Natsu, seeing him eye her questionly.

"Whats wrong Luce?"

She refused to look at him. "Nothing."

She felt his fingers under her chin, raising her head to look him in the eye. "I know there's something wrong Lucy, just say it."

Damn Natsu and his observing nature. Lucy's lip turned into a frown.

"My dad was a businessman and he taught me of making first impressions with others. It all starts with appearance and right now…" Lucy stepped back, running her hands down her side missing the way Natsu gulped at the sight. "I don't think I'll make a good impression."

"Why? You look beautiful."

Lucy felt her face heat up at his compliment. She surely wasn't expecting him to say that, but… it did make her feel better slightly.

"Thank you, but just because you think so… won't mean they will."

Natsu scoffed at her reply, she finally looked up at him a confused expression on her face. "Considering they all have girlfriends, I doubt it." He walked over to her, intertwining their fingers together and smirked at her. "Plus, my opinion matters the most right?"

Lucy felt his hand squeeze hers in comfort. She rolled her eyes, even though there was a smile on her lips. "Right. Let's get this over with."

He grinned at her leading her into the restaurant. They spotted Lisanna talking to Elfman at the bar area. The pixie haired female noticed them enter.

"Hey Natsu! Lucy! They're in the back." She said, pointing to the back of the restaurant. Natsu nodded as thanks, and lead Lucy to the back, their hands still intertwined.

Lisanna's eyes almost bugged out of her head, Elfman stared at her worryingly.

"Whats wrong sis?" Lisanna pushed his head in the direction of the retreating couple. When he seen what she was talking about, his mouth gaped open. "Natsu has a girlfriend?!"

Lisanna's surprised expression turned into one of amusement. A smirk on her pink lips.

"About damn time she showed interest in a girl."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gray shouted at the duo when they finally reached the table. Natsu used his free hand to jab a thumb over at Lucy.

"Sleeping beauty here wanted to sleep." Lucy felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Lucy slightly hid behind Natsu, unfortunately to her he noticed.

"Don't be shy Luce!" He shouted, turning his attention to the group. "Guys, this is Lucy, Lucy these are my friends I was telling you about."

Lucy waved with her free hand. "H-Hello."

"Are you two dating?" Gajeel blurted out, causing the two teen's faces to turn beet red.

"N-No!" Natsu stuttered out. "What gave you that idea?!"

Gajeel pointed to their conjoined hands. "You two are holding hands idiot."

The two eye's darted to their conjoined hands then up at each other face aflamed, both immediately released each others hands.

"I, uh, we uh… sort of dating?" Lucy slapped Natsu's arm.

"How the hell can you kind of date someone?!" Lucy scolded, making some people from the table laugh. Natsu rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Thats so cute." Lucy looked to the table and seen a woman with short, blue wavy hair say.

"Natsu, answer the question. Are you two dating or not?" A scarlet haired woman said fiercely. Lucy heard Natsu gulp and look at her nervously.

"Uh…"

"Guys, lets not harass the poor girl too much." Jellal spoke up. "It's nice to meet you I'm Jellal, and this is my fiancee Erza." He gestured to the scarlet haired woman who nodded a hello.

"Hello." Lucy greeted.

"I'm Gray, your dipshit boyfriend's best friend." Lucy recognized the quarterback say.

Natsu scoffed at his statement and muttered. "He's not my friend."

"Juvia is Juvia! Gray-sama's girlfriend!" A long blue haired woman declared.

"And I'm Levy! And the long haired guy over there is my boyfriend Gajeel." The girl with short blue hair announced.

Lucy smiled at everyone. "Its a pleasure to meet you all. I recognize some of you from the football games."

"Yeah, everyone but Juvia and Levy do something for the team." Natsu pointed out. "Gray's the quarterback, Gajeel's a defensive lineman, Jellal's the athletic trainer and Erza's the team manager."

"I see, well you guys do a great job." The blonde commented to football players and helping staff.

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel grumbled. "Are we gonna go or are we just gonna sit here and talk all day?"

"Gajeel don't be rude!" Levy scolded her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we should be heading out right about now." Erza commented.

"Okay, so Jellal and I are driving. Salamander, did you take the ginger tablets?" Gajeel asked the pink haired male who nodded.

"Yep, brought my whole bottle." Lucy looked at him.

"Why would you need to take ginger?" She asked. Gray started to laugh.

"You didn't even tell your girl you get motion sick? Smooth move bro."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted, about to pounce on the man but seeing that one look from Erza refrained him from doing so. He settled for growling instead hearing everyone's, including Lucy's, laughter. He looked over to her, a pout on his lips. "Its not funny Lucy."

Her laughter finally started to settle down. "No its not. Its just amusing someone as reckless as you are has motion sickness."

"Just be quiet and lets go already." Natsu pouted with a red face, taking Lucy's hand in his again as him and the others began to walk out of the building.

* * *

"How'd I get stuck with you as a passenger?" Gajeel complained for the umpteenth time. Levy sighed.

"Oh hush it. I wanted to get to talk to Lucy!"

"But I wanted to sit next to Lucy." Natsu whined from the passenger side of the car. Levy laughed at Natsu's pain.

"Sorry Natsu, maybe on the ride home." She added on before turning her attention over to the blonde. "Are you excited about today Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "Very excited."

"You don't sound too thrilled." Natsu commented. When Lucy was happy about something, she usually had a more cheery voice instead of the monotonic one she just used.

"I am I promise!" The blonde said trying to defend herself.

"Have you ever been to a waterpark?" The petite woman asked. Lucy looked away from her.

"…No."

Natsu and Levy gasped while Gajeel quirked an eyebrow amused by her answer.

"What do you mean you never been to a waterpark?!" Lucy shot Natsu a look and he immediately understood. Levy looked between the two, wondering what they meant.

"Why haven't you ever been?" She pushed further, Lucy just shook her head.

"A reason that I'm not ready to tell you guys yet." Levy decided not to ask further, seeing the blonde's face fall.

The rest of the car ride was silent besides Gajeel blasting his music over the radio, Gajeel broke the silence after twenty minutes.

"We're here."

Lucy stared out the window in amazement. There were giant slides everywhere and she could hear the people scream from outside the parking lot. She seen Jellal's car pull up with the others before everyone decided to get out of the car.

"What do you think Luce?" Natsu asked as he made his way to her. Seeing the amazement twinkle in her brown eyes told everything he needed to know. He smiled and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, stop daydreaming and lets go ride some rides!"

Lucy looked at him and nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yeah, lets go."

Once the boys paid for the tickets and received their wristbands they decided to find the locker area to put all their stuff and change into their swimsuits.

"You guys can just go ahead and give us your things so we don't have to pay for eight lockers." Erza said, reaching a hand out for Jellal's belongings.

"Good point." Levy added on.

Lucy's face turned beet red as she seem Natsu take his shirt off revealing all his tanned, toned skin. She knew Natsu had been in tremendous shape… but he had a six pack? Lucy would have passed out if her pride would allow it.

Natsu was hot, in more ways than one.

Seeing him smirk at her staring didn't settle the blondes nerves.

"Whats wrong Luce, like what you see?"

"S-Shut up!" She flustered out taking his shirt and wallet to go put in the lockers. Lucy unwillingly turned away from him as she followed the rest of the girls.

"Don't worry Lucy, I bet Natsu will have the same reaction when he sees you in your bikini." Levy snickered opening up her and Gajeel's locker before taking off her clothes revealing a orange and white striped bikini underneath.

"Are we ready?" Erza's booming voice asked the two. Lucy turned around and mouth almost dropped at the two gorgeous females in front of her.

Erza's hair was up in a ponytail, her deep red hair complimenting her black bikini while Juvia's long blue hair hung loose accenting her purple polka dot bikini.

"Come on Lu-chan! Show us some skin!" Levy teased seeing as she was the only one in the group not ready.

"Err, right." She said before taking off her tank top and shorts, putting it in her locker with Natsu's things.

"Wow Lucy, thats a cute bikini." Erza commented. Lucy looked down at the deep blue bikini she was wearing. In between her bikini top was a little tassel where you could untie it and had matching ones on either side of her bottoms. Lucy's cheeks flushed at the complement.

"Thank you."

The four girls walked out of the locker room to see the four men bickering. Lucy watched as Erza rushed over to the scene.

"Do I hear fighting?"

"Of course not Erza!" She heard Natsu shout.

"What gave you that idea?" Gray added on nervously.

She watched at Natsu looked over to the area scanning it as if he was looking for something only to stop his search when he seen her. Lucy didn't know if it was from the sun on his tanned skin, but the blonde swore that Natsu's face turned as red as a tomato when his eyes landed on her. She felt a nudge from her left, seeing that it was Levy.

"See? He's so into you." Levy smirked before walking over to the group. Lucy followed suit, stopping when she reached Natsu.

"Uh…" Natsu stuttered. "You, look, um wow…"

"Thank you." Lucy blushed at his words.

After the ordeal, the group decided to pick the ride they were going to go on first. Much to Lucy's dismay, it happened to be the largest slide in the waterpark.

Lucy gulped at the sheer size of it. It had so many twist, turns and drops… she didn't know if she could handle it being her very first ride ever.

Seeing her distressed look, Natsu decided it was time to interlace their fingers together. "What's wrong Luce?"

"Its just… so big."

"Thats what she said!" They heard Gray's comment followed by the laughter of the other five. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him he's just an asshole. It'll be fine, promise! All your stomach will do is tickle a lot and when it does just scream, okay?" His hand gave Lucy's a gentle squeeze, reassuring her that it would be okay. She nodded, showing Natsu she trusted him and telling herself that it would all be okay.

They finally reached the waterslides destination and began to ascend the hundreds of steps it took to get to the stop of the slide. With each step made Lucy's heart race just a bit faster. Natsu had let go of her hand to walk up the steps behind her, she felt incomplete without his hand in hers. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the top of the water slide and stepped in the short line.

Lucy's heart was thumping so loudly in her chest Natsu could clearly hear it over the rushing water and people's screams. He took one step up to stand right next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Remember what I said?" Lucy nodded at him. "Good. The rides only a few minutes long, so even if you don't like it it'll be over before you know it."

Lucy rested her head on the running backs shoulder, happy for the comfort he provided her. Finally, it was their turns to ride.

"Next!" The employee shouted. Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy filled in the four person raft. Lucy saw how shaky Levy was. She couldn't hear it over the rushing water, but she had seen Levy look over at Gajeel. Within a matter of seconds her whole persona changed from scared to brave, except when they went down. Lucy gulped as she heard Levy's scream tromp the rest.

"Next!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia began to fill in. Lucy shaking with fear. Some of the fear left her as Natsu placed his hand on hers.

"Hey, just remember what I said and close your eyes or look at me if you have too." Lucy didn't have time to respond to his comforting words as she felt them being pushed into the ride. When they first entered, the water pushed them along quickly until they were going fast enough to make wind whip through her hair. Freaking out, Lucy held her head.

Natsu looked at her questionly. She was suppose to hold the hand strap, not her head. He seen Lucy's face turn red, figuring it was from her not screaming the butterflies out of her stomach. Trying to outmatch Juvia's screaming he talked rather loudly, "Lucy! Scream!"

She felt like her stomach was exploding with butterflies, and hearing Natsu's words she finally did scream… finally feeling relief from the pressure in her stomach. Screaming actually made her enjoy the ride a bit.

Just like Natsu said, the ride did end… but a little to soon for Lucy's liking.

"What'd you think Luce?" Natsu asked as they started to make their way to the other four.

"That you were right." She smiled, intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm always right!" He boasted, earning a eye roll from the blonde.

They met back up with the group, ready to go adventure on more rides.

Seeing everyone so happy with each other and them making sure she was included in every conversation made Lucy feel loved and accepted, Lucy smiled at the group as they all made their way to yet another ride.

A overwhelming sensation hit Lucy's chest…

Is this what it felt like having friends? If so… she never wanted the feeling to go away.

She looked over to the pink hair male she was holding hands with. Sensing she was staring, Natsu turned to her offering her his signature grin.

Her mind drifted back to the previous conversation back at Fairy Tail and she couldn't help but wonder….

Were they dating? They did hold hands and they've cuddled a few times while watching movies on the couch but… they still haven't kissed. Besides, he hasn't even asked her to be his girlfriend. Although, if he wasn't interested he wouldn't be doing thing couples do with her… right?

Lucy sighed, only time would tell she guessed. And until then, she would just enjoy his company anyway she could have it.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was probably the hardest practice ever." Gray groaned resting his face on his football locker. Gajeel grunted in agreement.

"You can say that again."

"Probably because you nimrods spent all day at a waterpark yesterday." Loke commented, grabbing his belongings from his locker. "I got to say I'm jealous though, you got to meet this mysterious girl of Natsu's."

"Why the hell do you care about seeing Lucy?" Natsu asked in a rather harsh voice. "You have so many girls already."

Loke pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yes, but don't you think it's rude to keep your girlfriend from one of your best friends?"

Natsu deadpanned. "We're not friends."

"And she's not Natsu's girlfriend." Gray added with a snicker, earning a glare from the pink haired running back.

"How interesting…" Loke smirked. "Now I'm very interested in this Lucy."

"You wanna see a picture of her?" Gray asked adding fuel to the fire.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at his so called best friend. "Don't you dare…"

"Why so defensive Salamander?" Gajeel said with an amused tone. "She's not your girlfriend is she?"

Natsu growled but remained silent. He honestly didn't know where his and Lucy's relationship stood. On one hand, they did do things that couples did. They held hands, cuddled, had late night conversations… Lucy had even slept in Natsu's bed with him last night since she was too exhausted from the days activities. One the other hand… Natsu hadn't officially made Lucy his girlfriend. He was just doing all these things with her simply because it brought a smile to her lips and a happy twinkle in her eye.

With this being said… Natsu couldn't deny his attraction towards Lucy.

To Natsu, a man who has only focused on football and his studies instead of the opposite sex, understood that Lucy was classified as a beautiful woman. With her long, wavy blonde hair that ended at the small of her back, her bright, brown eyes that resembled the color of chocolate, not to mention her mouth watering body… Natsu shook his head.

He knew looks didn't mean anything if you didn't have the personality to match, and boy… did Lucy have quite the personality. She had such a gentle nature. She was so sweet and caring towards others instead of letting all her past troubles bring her to bitterness. No, Lucy was different. Lucy was just… Lucy. Just the thought of her alone brought a smile to his face.

Natsu couldn't deny that he was slowly but surely falling for the blonde.

"Well Natsu, if you two aren't' a couple I don't think you have the right to be mad if I look at her picture." Loke commented, walking over to Gray who had a picture of Natsu and Lucy pulled up. Natsu watched Loke's reaction. He didn't miss how the orange haired man's eyes widened slightly and mouth dropped when he seen the picture.

"Holy shit…" Loke muttered under his breath before averting his gaze to the running back. "What mind control tactics did you do to get a woman like this interested in you?!"

Natsu nearly fell to the ground. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"This woman is an absolute beauty!" Loke exclaimed. "No way she'd be with something like you."

"Whats wrong with me?!"

"Well for starters, your hair is pink." Loke explained. "This Lucy here looks like a supermodel… and you're bout a four maybe?"

A growl rumbled through Natsu's throat at the orange haired man's words. He knew Lucy was a lot better looking than he was… but his personality made up for it right? Suddenly, his self confidence fell. Maybe Lucy was too good for him… maybe she was just doing these things out of pity for him.

Gray noticed the small amount of hurt twinkle in Natsu's eye. The joke they were pressing on wasn't that funny anymore. Gray knew Natsu and Lucy had feelings for each other… it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. The way they looked, talked and held each other all day yesterday proved it. He just didn't understand how deep his feelings were until he noticed how hurt he looked by Loke's comment. Being Natsu's best friend, Gray decided to speak up.

"Hey Loke-"

"Stop." Natsu's voice cut through, hurt evident in his tone. They all watched as Natsu grabbed his belongings, took a shower, and left without another word.

* * *

"I'm home!" Natsu called out walking through his front door. He heard the T.V. from the other room, signaling someone was in there. Taking off his shoes, he immediately headed over there, features turning soft at the sight.

It was Lucy wearing one of his oversized hoodies lying on the couch watching a movie on what looked like Netflix. He knew she heard his footsteps when her eyes tore away from the movie to his own, heart racing when she smiled.

"Hey."

Natsu chuckled. "What are you doing in my hoodie?"

He noticed how Lucy's cheeks turned a reddish color, gaze tearing away from his.

"Uh, well… I was cold and your hoodie looked warm."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Good excuse there Luce."

"Oh shut up." She said with a pout. He smirked walking over towards her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Anything exciting happen today?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I've just been watching Netflix all day."

He draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his body. He didn't miss the way she squeaked at the sudden motion or the way she rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu wasn't sure why he did that… it just felt like second nature.

"Thats what you do everyday."

"I know, I want to go out though." She hinted, looking at his with pleading eyes. He groaned.

"Come on Luce, I just got done with a six hour football practice."

"Natsu please…" She whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes accented with a cute pout on her lips. Natsu mentally cursed.

Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"Fine."

"Yay!" She shouted wrapping her arms around his neck as a thank you. "I'll go change."

"Why would you need to change?"

"I don't think you'd like me walking around in your clothes."

"I think you look good in my clothes."

Lucy's cheeks turned red. Looking at her appearance. She was clad in Natsu's deep red hoodie that reached her mid thigh with a pair of black leggings that ended at mid calf to match. "Alright, if you say so…"

"Lets go." He stood up, taking her hand as they made their way out the door.

* * *

"Say Natsu?" Lucy asked the man beside her taking a lick of her strawberry ice cream. Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eye, licking his own chocolate cone.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun yesterday." She squeezed his hand that was laced with hers. "Its great… to see that people care."

He tightened his grip on her hand in a comforting manner. "We're always going to care Luce." He remembered Loke's words from earlier. Feeling his mood drop once again. Lucy must have noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere since she looked to him in a worried manner.

"Is everything okay Natsu?"

He looked to her and stopped walking. Lucy scrunched her face in confusion.

"Natsu-"

"Why do you always hold my hand when I grab yours?"

Lucy was taken back by his question. "Because… I want to hold your hand."

"Why do you want to hold my hand?"

The blonde was beginning to get slightly annoyed by these questions. "Whats bringing all of this up Natsu?"

She watched as he took in a deep, calming breath. His head snapped away from her.

"Nothing." He began to walk away, but not before Lucy's hand grabbed his arm.

"Its obviously something Natsu." She used little effort to turn his attention back over to her. "What happened at practice?" He remained silent, making her temper flare a bit. "Natsu-"

"I just… don't understand why you have interest in doing anything with me. I know we cuddle and hold hands… but why? Why would someone like you might want to be with someone like me?" His honesty silenced Lucy. She was beyond speechless, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?"

"Just… just look at you. You're just… perfect. Beautiful with a bright personality and then theres me… average and reckless. I'm nothing special." He turned from her again. "You deserve better."

He really hated feeling like this. He wanted to be good enough for Lucy… but he just didn't. He knew others opinions shouldn't matter… but Loke was right.

Lucy was too good for him.

"Hey." Lucy's soft voice filled his ears. "Natsu, look at me." He didn't meet her command. It wasn't until he felt her hand on his cheek that he met her loving gaze.

"You know… none of those things are true." She put her other hand on his tanned cheek, brushing his cheeks softly with her thumbs. "Would an average guy spend hours talking to a stranger in the hospital just because he knew she's been lonely for years?"

He looked into her brown eyes, still not believing what she was saying. Lucy decided to keep going.

"Would an average guy invite someone to live with him and his family knowing she had no where else to go? Would an average guy go out of his way to make sure she felt accepted and loved by others? I don't think so Natsu… you're definitely one of a kind."

Natsu let Lucy's word sink in. The overwhelming feelings surging through him made his body move on its own. He circled his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him.

The two felt sprinkles of rain on their skin, not caring about the wetness. They were too busy looking into each other eyes. As Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, the sprinkles turned to a full out downpour.

"I think you're one of a kind too Lucy." With those words, Natsu lowered his head to Lucy's connecting their lips together uncaring of the rain that was drenching their clothes. Relief rushed through him as she felt her lips gently caress his back.

There they were sharing their first kiss in the rain, holding each other closely together. The two stood there, only focused on each other. All the doubts he felt from today's previous events washed away as he felt the blonde's soft lips upon his own. He was happy… so incredibly happy that the woman he was currently holding in his arms felt the same way he did for her. He had always thought she did… the the feelings she was putting into the kiss washed away his doubts as well as hers.

The two pulled away, trying to regain a steady breathing pattern again. The two realized that they should get out of the rain, knowing if they stayed out here too long they would get sick. Sharing one last peck on the lips, the newly formed couple walked back home hand it hand.

Just like it was meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu groaned, opening up his left eye that was still blurred with remnants of sleep. Opening up his other eye he scanned the room slightly, recognizing an odd but not unfamiliar scenery.

It was Lucy's room.

His attention was brought to the blonde haired beauty when she shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms, her face tucked into his chest while her arms were wrapped around his torso. Natsu studied the content expression on her face with a grin, remembering yesterdays events.

They kissed, him and Lucy finally kissed.

After they had gotten back, they found a note on the kitchen table that stated Igneel, Grandeeny and Wendy would be gone for a day due to a college visit for Wendy. Natsu sighed in contentment also remembering the text that Makarov had sent the team about no practice today due to a family emergency out of town. The corner of Natsu's lips turned up into a smile.

He had Lucy all to himself today.

A moan brought the pink haired man out of his thoughts and his eyes darted to the blonde in his arms, seeing her eyes open slightly still foggy with sleep. He watched as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes before looking up at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Natsu breathed out, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled against his lips.

"Morning Natsu."

The two stayed silent, just perfectly content in each others arms until Lucy's stomach loudly growled.

"Is there an animal in your room?" Natsu teased, earning a half hearted smack on the chest from the blonde.

"Oh shut up." Lucy said, cheeks turning a reddish color. "Lets go get breakfast."

"But I don't wanna get up…" Natsu whined hugging the blonde closer to him, burying his face in her golden locks. "I wanna cuddle more."

"Well I want food." Lucy stubbornly replied. She felt his lips as they turn downwards, it made her sigh. She retracted herself from his chest, looking into his onyx eyes. "We have the whole day to cuddle, lets just get food and cuddle. Your two favorite things right?"

"Used to be." He smirked at her confused expression. "You're my favorite thing now."

Lucy swore her face resembled a tomato right now. She didn't know how to respond to his words, and she must have guessed that she didn't either since he chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Alright, alright lets get something to eat before the princess's stomach decides to eat me." Instead of replying, Lucy just rolled her brown eyes before getting up off the bed.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Natsu said plopping himself down on the couch next to Lucy after their pancake and waffle breakfast.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure, it's your day off. You decide."

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't want to do much. I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Tough practice?"

"Very." Natsu started to chuckle. "And then someone dragged me out with them for ice cream."

"Hey, that ice cream was worth it!" The blonde protested feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She felt his large hand on top of her small one and saw the breathtaking smile on his tanned face.

"Yeah, 'cause of that ice cream I got my first girlfriend."

Lucy blinked her eyes. "Girlfriend? Excuse me mister, I don't remember you asking me." She teased seeing his eyes widen at her words.

"Sorry. I got my first soon-to-be-girlfriend. Happy?"

"Very." She said, leaning into his muscular form as he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "So, when is your soon-to-be-girlfriend going to be your actual girlfriend?"

Natsu grinned down at her. "Oh, I got something planned for her."

She tilted her head up, meeting his lips halfway in a brief kiss. "She'll be waiting."

"I know she will be." He replied smugly. "We can just cuddle and watch Netflix all day. My second favorite thing and your favorite thing combined. Sound good?"

"Correction. Netflix has to be my second favorite thing as well." Lucy's lips turned into a bashful smile. "Since I'm looking at my favorite thing right now."

Natsu eyes widened at her sweet words. After a moment, his shocked demeanor turned calm as he pressed his lips against her own once again. "Okay, we can put our two favorite things together. We can even order pizza later, sound like a plan?"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Ahh I'm so warm." Lucy commented snuggling her herself further into Natsu. They were currently lying on the couch, Natsu positioned behind Lucy, arms wrapped around her small frame. Lucy had her back to Natsu, fully flushed to him. Her right hand was on top of his hand that was resting on her stomach while her left hand was tucked away under the pillow they were sharing. "What should we watch?"

Lucy felt Natsu shrug behind her. "Dunno. You pick."

She scrolled through the selections, trying to pick a genre to watch. She wasn't in the mood for horror, action or a comedy. All of a sudden, an idea formed in her head.

She was gonna make Natsu watch a cheesy love movie with her.

Laughing internally, Lucy scrolled through the romance movies trying to ignore the male groaning behind her obviously not liking her movie choice. She grinned. "Oh hush, you were the one-"

Lucy stopped mid sentence as she seen a movie she knew all too well. The male behind her

tightened his hold on her, noticing her sudden mood change.

"Luce-"

"This was… my moms favorite movie." She started to say, feeling tears building up in her eyes. "We… use to watch it all the time."

Natsu felt the girl in his arms begin to shake slightly. He kissed the crown of her head and held her hand, his thumb stroking the back of it in a comforting manner.

"What.. happened to her?" Natsu felt guilty as her trembling stopped he was about to tell her she didn't have to talk about it when she answered his question.

"She died because of the same disease I had."

Natsu wanted to ask her what disease it was, but he decided against it when he imagined how hard it already was to have told him this piece of information.

"And my dad died in a car wreck on a way to a business meeting. After that… I was hospitalized for my disease and because I was endangering myself. I wasn't… in the best place." She squeezed Natsu's hand tightly. "Then I met Wendy. She was the first nurse who didn't look at me for my condition… she looked at me as a person. Wendy… saved my life."

Lucy felt Natsu's hand cup her cheek turning her face towards his so she could look into his eyes. "I'm happy Wendy did save you. You make us… me. So happy. Even though I've known you for a few months… it feels like I've known you for a lifetime." He placed his lips on hers. This kiss lasted a little longer than their previous chaste kisses. Natsu pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I was a doorstep baby."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "A-A what?" She knew what he was talking about, it just wasn't registering in her brain.

"My parents left me on Igneel and Grandeeny's doorstep with a note saying they couldn't take care of me. Never tried to keep in contact… don't even know if they're alive or not." Natsu scoffed. "Honestly, if I ever do meet them I'm going to have to thank them for giving me a great life. Igneel and Grandeeny are the best."

"Yeah, they sure are." Lucy nervously smiled. "And Wendy-"

"Ahh, Grandeeny was at work at the hospital and seen Wendy crying alone in the lobby. Grandeeny went over to her and asked her what was wrong and she said "my mommy just died." Grandeeny felt horrible that she was an orphan… instead of doing all that orphanage stuff she just got legal custody of Wendy. Glad she did too. For… more than one reason." He kissed Lucy's forehead and she knew exactly what he meant by it.

"Ahh, Natsu and if you don't mind me asking-"

"You wanna know about Zeref… don't you?

"Ahh… yeah."

Natsu sighed, already feeling tears burning in the back of his eyes. "Well, Zeref and I are only two years apart. During my Sophomore year and his Senior year we were just out walking and talking like we use too. Well, there was this gang that called themselves Tartaros. They started to call us name and threatening us. Zeref told me to keep calm… but I didn't listen." Natsu paused, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "The leader called himself Mard Geer. I started yelling back and before I knew it he threw a punch and it turned into a fist fight. Zeref was very overprotective of me. So when Mard Geer broke my arm… Zeref beat him half to death. The cops were called and we were all taken it and I was the only one who got released that night."

Natsu's tears turned into sobs. "H-He only got 7 years in jail since he was defending me. He gets out in a few months. The point is he's in there because of me. If I'd just listened to him… he would be here with me. He was… my best friend." Lucy pulled Natsu down into a hug, his face buried in the crook of her neck whispering comforting words in his ears.

"Its not your fault Natsu. I don't think Zeref would want you to blame yourself for this."

"I go see him every visiting day. He still smiles, talks, laughs like everythings fine. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Lucy smiled up at him through her tears. "I can't wait to meet him either." Lucy just stared at Natsu's tear stained faced before breaking down herself.

"L-Lucy?"

"It was my fault… it was all my fault."

"What was all your fault?" Natsu held her close, her head buried deep in his chest. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly, letting the tears fall. After about a minute of non-stop sobs, Lucy finally composed herself a bit.

"I… had a little sister. She wasn't by blood, she was adopted like you and Wendy. Her name was Michelle. We were out in the front yard playing ball and I accidentally threw the ball to high and it rolled out into the street and the car-"

"Shh Luce." Natsu cooed, stroking her hair already knowing what happened. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" She shouted into his chest, words muffled by his shirt. "If i hasn't thrown that stupid ball too high-"

Natsu pushed her back enough to crash his lips on hers to stop her from talking further. Lucy wanted to protest, but the comfort his lips were giving off was too great for her to resist. After a few moments, Natsu pulled back pressing his forehead against hers.

"No, it wasn't. That bastard who hit her should have seen her before it was too late. I bet your parents didn't blame you, I don't blame you and I'm sure as hell Michelle doesn't blame you."

"S-She… died in my arms. Her last words were 'I love you sissy.' I'll never forget those words."

"Michelle was lucky to have a sister like you."

"Zeref and Wendy are lucky to have a brother like you." They looked each other in the eye, before closing the distance between their lips. Lucy gasped lightly as she felt Natsu's tongue try to get through the seam of her lips. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth allowing him to probe her mouth as she did with his. Kissing Natsu, even like this felt so natural… so right.

When the two needed to breath again they pulled apart, foreheads resting on one anothers placing chaste kisses to one another's lips from time to time.

"Uh, you wanna watch a movie now?" Natsu recommended, cheeks flushed from their make-out session. Lucy smiled in response before turning back towards the television finally picking out a movie. After all that crying, she decided a comedy would be good. They ended up watching Grown Ups and Paul Blart Mall Cop before they decided to order their dinner.

"I can't believe it's five o'clock already." Lucy commented as Natsu dialed the number for the pizza place.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He said with a grin on his face. "I'll be right back." He went into the family room that was connected to the living room, leaving Lucy alone on the couch thinking of the events that happened just a few hours prior. She had never been that intimate with a person… never shared so much with a single person. Not even Wendy. There was just something about Natsu that made her trust him and she was glad he felt the same way.

"Okay Luce! Pizza should be here in a half an hour. What do you wanna do until then?" Natsu said as he walked back in the living room with his signature grin on his lips.

"Hmm. I don't think we should start another movie since we'll be interrupted. Why don't we just… talk?"

"I guess we could do that." He walked over to the couch and sat down, immediately wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist to bring her closer. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Whats it like being a professional football player?"

"Its kind of cool to get the attention out in public sometimes. But it's just awesome to get to play the sport I love and get paid a lot for it too." He answered with a sheepish smile.

"If you get paid a lot, why don't you get your own place?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I… don't like to be alone. And since Gray, Gajeel and Jellal all have apartments with their girlfriends I'm not moving in with them for obvious reasons."

Lucy smiled sadly. "I don't like being alone either."

"But you're here all by yourself all day weirdo."

Lucy shook her head. "Not true. Sometimes Levy, Juvia and Erza come over and we just hangout and watch movies and eat junk food."

"I bet Erza was the one who ate my Nutella then." Natsu grumbled. "I swear that woman is crazy for strawberry cake and chocolate."

"Erza's very nice."

"Are we talking about the same Erza?" Lucy smacked Natsu on his shoulder. "I was just kidding jeez!" He said rubbing the now sore spot on his arm. He eyes the blonde, the question he so desperately wanted to ask getting caught in his throat. He knew it was personal and she probably didn't want to talk about it… but he had to take the chance.

"Hey Luce… I was just wondering…" The blonde hummed in response telling him that she was listening. "What disease… were you admitted for?"

He felt Lucy stiffen and her breath hitch slightly. She remained silent for a few moments before she sighed, sinking further into him.

"I guess… since you know about my parents and Michelle. I should tell you." She sighed out, looking into his eyes with her watery ones. "I was in there for a two things. I had Major Depressive Disorder after their deaths. I was in such a dark place after everything they were scared for my own safety so they admitted me. When I was admitted… they found the real reason I was on bedrest for a year." She gulped, trying to moisten her dry throat. She wanted to tell him, needed to tell him. To see if he still wanted to be with her after she told him. The thought of Natsu not wanting to be with her panged her heart, almost causing her not to tell him. He was going to find out sooner or later anyway, he might as well tell him now.

She turned over to face him with as much confidence as she could muster she began to speak. "I have-"

The ringing of the doorbell stopped Lucy mid sentence as Natsu cursed digging into his pocket for his wallet. "Be right back." She watched as Natsu walked over to the front door and opened it thanking and paying the delivery man before closing the door.

"Lucy." Natsu sternly said as he stood in front of her, his features serious. "I can tell you're not ready to talk about it. Don't force yourself, just tell me when you're ready." She sent him a thankful glance before standing up following him into the kitchen.

"Uh Luce, mind getting two cups out for me and you while I get our plates ready?"

"Sure." Lucy turned away from him walking over to the cup board, getting on her toes to reach the cups. Once she retrieved the cups she turned around, immediately dropping them.

There was Natsu with the pizza lid box open and on the inside the pizza box read:

_Will you be my girlfriend? Or is this too cheesy?_

Lucy's hand went over her mouth as she looked from the pizza box to Natsu who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"So, what do you say Luce? Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Instead of answering Lucy ran over to Natsu, putting her lips firmly on his.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend idiot."

Natsu smiled before crashing his lips back on hers.

He finally had his first girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't like that college Grandeeny"

"Shut up Igneel. You just don't like it because it's far away."

"I don't want my baby girl to leave me!"

Grandeeny rolled her eyes, thankful that Wendy was asleep during their conversation. "You realize she can't be with us forever you know."

"She can be like Natsu. Hes 22 and still living with us." Oh, that struck a chord with Grandeeny.

"You know _damn well_ why Natsu's still living with us."

Igneel instantly felt guilty for his comment. "… I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He paused in his talking, a grin gracing his lips. "Maybe now that Lucy's with him, he won't feel so lonely anymore."

Grandeeny thought about her husband's statement, smiling softly. "Yeah. More often than not when I check on Lucy in the morning he's with her in her bed."

The eldest Dragneel gulped at his wife's words, preparing for what he was about to ask. "Why… why do you have to check up on Lucy so much?"

His wife sighed, looking out the window as the building flashed by. "Its… not in my place to say."

Igneel nodded, understanding pulling into their driveway. When he turned off the car, he twisted his body to look at his sleeping daughter. "Wendy, we're home."

Hearing his daughter whine, he knew she wasn't going to wake up. Instead he sighed, stepping out of the car. He walked around the car to Wendy's side, scooping the girl up when Grandeeny opened up the car door. Igneel followed his wife to their front door, stepping in when she used her key to unlock it.

The sight shocked them both.

It was Natsu and Lucy on the couch asleep in each others arms. On the coffee table next to them was an open pizza box that has 'Will you be my girlfriend or is this too cheesy' written on it.

"He didnt…"

Igneel smirked. "Thats my boy."

Grandeeny smiled, leaving the couple sleep as she followed her husband upstairs. "I'll have to make them a nice breakfast in the morning."

* * *

Lucy felt unbelievably content. Not only that, she felt warm. Warmer than she has in a long time. She snuggled closer to the source; making whatever was wrapped around her waist hold on to her tighter. Curiosity got the better of her, deciding it was time to see why she was feeling this way.

When she opened up her eyes, a pair of onyx ones were gazing lovingly into her chocolate brown ones. She watched as Natsu's smile grew wider.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Lucy swore she would never get tired of hearing that. "Good morning."

She leaned her face up to give him a good morning kiss, their lips only centimeters apart-

"Get a room."

The two broke apart fast, turning to the source of the voice. Natsu's eyes widened considerably.

"Igneel? Gray? What the hell?"

"Grandeeny said she was cooking a big breakfast this morning and since it was girls night last night Juvia wasn't home." Gray casually said. "So I just decided to come over."

"Don't we have practice today?"

"Check your phone dipshit."

Natsu did as he was told, reading the text message he was sent.

Boys, I'm still out of town with my emergency. With the season quickly winding down we need to be in tip top shape. To make up for my absence we will have 2 a days for the next week. We will have practice from 8 AM - 12 PM and again from 3 PM to 7 PM. Thank you boys for your patience with me, lets make these last two games count!

"Fuck…" Natsu groaned placing his phone back on the table. He looked back over to Lucy. "Looks like we won't see each other too much this next week.

Lucy smiled. "I understand."

"Breakfast is ready!" Grandeeny hollered, getting everyone's attention.

"Good I'm hungry." Gray grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Igneel stayed behind, eyes still set on the two cuddling adults.

He smirked. "Thats my boy."

Natsu's face matched the color of his hair when his adoptive father walked out the door. He glanced back at Lucy and sat up, nervously scratching the back of his head. "That wasn't how I imagined this morning would go…"

The blonde giggled, finally able to press her lips against his. "Its more fun that way."

Natsu frowned, stealing one last kiss.

"Not when I had other things planned…"

* * *

"I'm so happy for you two!" Wendy cheered from her seat in between Grandeeny and Lucy.

Lucy gratefully smiled. "Thank you Wendy."

"Yeah Ass Flame, didn't think you had it in you."

"Gray!" Grandeeny scolded. "Language around Wendy!"

"Sorry…"

Natsu snickered at his adoptive mother yelling at his 'best friend' earning him a swift kick underneath the table by said person. The running back gave a glare to his quarterback; silently promising he would get him back.

"So Natsu." Grandeeny asked. "How did you do it?"

"Well we just watched Netflix all day and we decided to get food so I asked the pizza guys to write it on there. I was trying to be romantic."

"More like cheesy as hell." Igneel laughed and gave Gray a high five for his comment, making Natsu sweatdrop.

"I wouldn't even be talking you two, you didn't even properly ask out your girls." Grandeeny commented, making the two males shut up instantly.

"I thought it was very romantic Natsu." Lucy smiled at him, making his heart race a mile a minute.

"Don't get too overly excited Dragon Lips; she's just saying that."

Lucy glared at Gray, making him shrink in his seat. "Oh? I remember how Juvia told me how you two got together." She reminded him. "Now who's more romantic?"

Gray just grumbled, continuing to eat more of his pancakes.

The rest of breakfast progressed on with only a few jabs from Gray and Igneel and colorful words from Grandeeny herself. Once everything was eaten and cleaned; Gray decided to leave and Grandeeny and Igneel left for work. Leaving Natsu, Lucy and Wendy by themselves.

The three decided to watch some movies together. Lucy sat between the adopted siblings, her head leaning on Natsu's shoulder while his arm slung around her slender shoulders. Lucy's hands rested on Wendy's head that she placed in her lap.

"Is it weird actually being a couple now?" Wendy asked the new couple.

Natsu shrugged. "I mean, we basically acted like a couple before I asked her to be my girlfriend. So… not really."

"Remember Wendy, it's not about the labels. Its about how two people truly feel about each other." Lucy felt Wendy stiffen in her lap, causing the blonde to look worrying down at her.

"Wendy?"

"But… what if you're not suppose to like the person you have a crush on?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu decided to chime in.

"What if… I don't exactly have a crush on a… boy?"

Lucy smiled softly down at the girl in her lap. "So, you mean you have a crush on a girl?"

The young girl didn't say a word, just nodded in the blonde's lap.

"So? Love is love Wendy." Natsu explained, tightening his grip on Lucy he looked her in the eyes, a smile growing on his lips before continuing. "Be with whoever makes you happy."

Lucy smiled back at her boyfriend, snuggling her head further into his neck. "Natsu's right Wendy. You can't help who you fall for, you know?"

"I'm… just scared of what Mom and Dad are gonna think."

Natsu scoffed at his sister's words. "Hell they're gonna be happy you found someone that makes you happy. Trust me Wendy, they're going to support you…"

"Just like we are." Lucy finished for him. Wendy sat up, looking at the two with teary eyes.

"T-Thank you two!" She wrapped an arm around both of their necks, pulling them into a hug.

"Hey, thats what family's for." Natsu explained softly, hugging his sister closer.

"We're here to support; not to judge." Lucy kissed Wendy's temple.

For the rest of the night the three talked, ate ice cream and watched Netflix… enjoying the peaceful moments while they lasted.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: THIS FANFIC IS ALL CAUGHT UP THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE_**

"Great game brats! I can't believe the season is already over." Makarov spoke from on top on the bench. "It's been a rocky season for sure, we won some and we lost some… but I'm proud of every single one of you brats. I'll see you in a few months for off season training! I expect you to do some training in between now and our next meeting."

"I'm gonna miss waking up in the morning and having 6 hour practices." Gray sighed walking over to his locker. Natsu gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What the hell? Why?"

Gray deadpanned. "I guess you don't understand sarcasm."

"Salamander doesn't understand anything." Gajeel teased grabbing his items.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Oi shut your mouths! I do know some things!"

"Oh you probably know your girlfriend pretty well by know." Gray snickered, making Gajeel and Loke laugh.

Natsu's cheeks flushed. "Considering we've only been dating for a month, no! We're not ready to do that yet."

Loke scoffed. "I've done it with girls that I didn't even know for 24 hours; now whats your excuse?"

The running back felt his temper flare. "Because unlike those girls you slept with, I'm actually going to be there for Lucy the morning after."

Gray and Gajeel responded with 'oh's' while Loke huffed a breath.

"You can't just do it with one person and be done with it, you gotta try out different people; see who you like." The orange haired man explain.

Gray scoffed. "Yeah? I've only done it with Juvia and me and her have been together for two years now."

"Same with me and Levy." Gajeel admitted.

Realizing he wasn't going to win this argument, Loke turned his sights towards the awaiting showers. "Whatever losers, you don't know what you're missing."

"Trust me when I say this Natsu, you're not missing much." Gray told his best friend. "Sure, sex is nice and all, but it shouldn't be the main focus of your relationship unlike Loke; he'll never find a girl at this rate."

"Ice Cube is right Salamander. Don't let it bother you that you and Bunny Girl haven't given yourselves to each other yet."

"I wasn't even complaining about it!" Natsu shouted. "Me and Lucy will do it when we're good and ready! I got bigger things to think about right now."

"Oh?" Gray questioned. "Like what?"

"Well, we're meeting Wendy's girlfriend tonight-"

Gajeel's jaw dropped. "Did you just say Wendy's girlfriend?"

Natsu nodded. "Yep. She's dating one of her classmates named Chelia. From what Wendy's told us, she really likes her."

"I'm happy for Wendy, just didn't know she liked girls." The quarterback explained, walking with Natsu and Gajeel to the showers.

Natsu smiled. "That morning you came over for breakfast she came out to Luce and I. We were proud. Later that night Wendy and Luce cooked dinner and Wendy came out to Igneel and Grandeeny."

Gajeel began to wash his massive mane of black hair. "How did that go?"

"They took it pretty good, honestly they don't care what happens as long as Wendy's happy." Natsu shrugged, washing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Thats all that should matter." Gray turned the tab to his shower off. "You hit the jackpot with Igneel and Grandeeny as parents though Flame Brain."

Natsu grinned, following Gray's footsteps. "Sure did. Me, Wendy and Zeref were pretty damn lucky."

"Doesn't it kind of suck knowing that Zeref actually got to know your real parents a little bit though?" Gray asked as they made their way back to the locker room.

Natsu shook his head. "Nope, couldn't care less. Zeref-nii said they were barely around. He was happy the day they finally let him come live with us."

"Speaking of Zeref, isn't he getting released soon?"

Natsu's grin widened. "Two months."

Gray put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm happy for you man."

The pink hair running back looked to his best friend, his smile still present on his lips. "I can't wait for him to meet Lucy."

The quarterback began to put his pants on. "How are things going with her anyway?"

"Perfect. Its great… its like being in love with your best friend ya know?"

"Thats how I feel like with Juvia." Gray explained. "Have fun tonight man, text you tomorrow. The girls wanted to do something with Lucy or something like that."

"Sure thing." Natsu grumbled waving his best friend off before he grabbed his own belongings, heading out of the locker room.

* * *

Natsu walked out of the stadium, a smile forming on his lips when he seen his blonde girlfriend waiting for him in their usual spot. He smirked at her choice of clothing. Some jean shorts that ended at mid thigh along with a jersey that said 'Dragneel 72' on the back. He watched as she perked up when she seen him.

"Hey." She greeted walking over to him.

Natsu grinned at her. "Hey there." He leaned his face down to hers for a chaste kiss on the lips. "Ready to go celebrate?"

"You see… there's been a little change of plans." Lucy explained, threading her fingers through his beginning to walk towards the parking lot.

Natsu looked at her, a confused expression etched on his handsome features. "Change of plans? What do you mean?"

"Chelia had a family emergency so we have to meet her some other time. Also, Grandeeny felt like cooking instead of going out, so she's at home making all your favorite foods."

Natsu sweat dropped. "And that means we gotta walk all the way home, right?"

Lucy giggled. "You sure do catch on quick."

Natsu groaned. "Yeah, I didn't just play a whole football game or anything."

"Oh hush, at least you get to spend some alone time with me!"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow to show his confusion. "Oi what are you talking about Weirdo? All I do is spend time with you."

"I'm shocked you haven't gotten tired of me yet." Lucy admitted. She enjoyed spending time with Natsu, she truly did, but she couldn't stop the thoughts running through her mind that he found her annoying from time to time. She looked up at him when she felt his hand tighten.

"Like I would ever find you annoying." Natsu offered her a genuine smile. "The only time you're annoying is when you take all the covers at night."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted at him. "You choose to sleep in my bed! No one said you have too."

"You really want me to go sleep in my own bed?"

Lucy's lips formed into a pout. "No…"

Natsu smirked. "Thats what I thought."

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, walking hand in hand as they made their way to their home. When they walked passed a familiar spot, Natsu stopped briefly.

The blonde looked to her boyfriend curiously. "Natsu?"

"You remember this spot?" He asked meeting her confused gaze. He watched as she swiveled her head around, seeming to realize what he meant.

"Its where we first kissed."

"Seems like so long ago. Hard to believe we've been together a month already."

"Feels like I've been with you forever." She admitted, shuffling closer to him.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy said softly, meeting his intimidating gaze.

"What if I said that I-" He didn't get his sentence as something wet hit the two of them. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Again with the damn sprinkler?!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy's hand, rushing to get her out of the waters way.

"I guess the sprinkler doesn't approve of us." Lucy teased.

The pink haired adult scoffed. "I wouldn't care if a damn army didn't approve of us. I ain't letting you go."

Lucy let his words sink in for a moment before a soft smile formed on her pink lips. "Come on Natsu, I'm sure your food's ready by now." She was curious by what he was going to say, but she feared she'd kept Natsu out far too long.

"Right, I'm starving!" Natsu gripped her hand as they began the journey back to their home.

"We're home!" Natsu shouted as he opened up the door, Lucy close behind him.

"Were in the kitchen! Dinner's just about ready!" They heard Grandeeny call from the kitchen.

The couple made their way to the kitchen to see Grandeeny and Wendy at the stove while Igneel was sitting at the table on his phone.

"Did you need help setting the table?" Natsu offered, noticing that it wasn't set. He seen his adoptive father shake his head.

"Nope. We're eating outside tonight, its beautiful out."

"Can't complain there." Natsu commented.

"Alright, everything's done! Wendy, Lucy and I will carry the food out. We'll get you two when we're ready." Grandeeny said with a smile, carrying a bowl of salad out the door.

Igneel looked to his son. "Great game tonight, sad the season's over?"

Natsu shrugged. "Not really, just mean I get to spend more time with Lucy and you guys. Plus offseason lifting starts in a few months so…"

Igneel opened up his mouth to say something else only to be interrupted by his wife's voice. "We're ready out here!"

Natsu felt uneasy at his father's tender smile. "Well, lets go eat! You deserve it champ."

The two men stood up before making their way out to the patio. Igneel opened the door for the both of them, when he stepped out of the way Natsu's heart skipped a beat.

There in his yard was his brother, giving him the biggest smile he's ever seen his give. He was in casual clothes, not the usual jail scrubs he's grown accustomed to seeing him in.

"Z-Zeref-nii…?" He in a disbelieving whisper.

Zeref chuckled slightly. "Hey kiddo, great game tonight."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You went to my game?! Why are you even here?! I thought you didn't get out for another two months…"

"I got out early on good behavior." He explained simply. "Igneel and Grandeeny picked me up, I was gonna go see you at the stadium when your game ended, but…" The black haired male looked over to Lucy. "Your girlfriend suggested to surprise you, which I agreed since I know how much you _love_ surprises."

Natsu glanced over to his girlfriend for a brief second, seeing how she gave him a loving smile. His sights set on his brother before he took off in a sprint.

"Zeref-nii!" He shouted, embracing his brother tears in his eyes.

Zeref smiled, before wrapping his arms around his brother feeling his own tears stream down his cheeks.

"I'm here Natsu, and I'm not leaving again."


End file.
